Yo? Babeando por ti?
by Aniger Queen
Summary: Que pasaria si juntamos a los chicos mas famosos de la institucion Konoha con las chicas mas famosas en una misma habitacion? Y...¿Que pasaria despues?
1. Ellas y ellos

YO? BABEANDO POR TI?

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos

**Ellas y…ellos**

El molesto sonido del despertador sonó por toda la habitación despertando a las personas que yacían dormidas ahí, la más cercana al despertador lo tanteo y apago de un golpe perezoso, se incorporo lentamente, era una chica de cabellos rosas cortos, ojos verdes y piel blanca. La sabana color beige se deslizo por su espalda dejando ver una blusa de tirantez color rosa palo, la cual claramente usaba apara dormir. Se talló la cara con pereza y miro con los ojos aun adormilados el despertador para ver que hora era…las 7:00 AM, que flojera tenía que ir a clases.

-Chicas, despierten, es hora de levantarse- Dijo soltando por ultimo un gran bostezo mientras salía de la cama, en cuya cabecera estaba una gran ventana con cortinas blancas. En la otra esquina cerca de la ventana había otra cama, en la cual estaba una chica que apenas se estaba levantando, sus cabellos eran rubios largos, sus ojos azules y su tez un poco más blanca que la de la chica pelirrosa, esta tenia una blusa de tirantez morada.

Había otras tres camas cuya cabecera chocaba contra la pared, en total eran cinco camas, tres del lado derecho y dos del izquierdo. En las del lado derecho, estaban la chica pelirrosa, después una chica de cabello negro azulado largo sus ojos perla, su piel blanca, parecía muy inocente llevaba una blusa de manga ¾ blanca, en la otra cama había una chica de cabello castaño corto, piel morena y ojos cafés, esta tenia una blusa sin mangas blanca con algunas líneas rojas. Del otro lado estaba la rubia, después otra chica rubia pero de cabello corto y ojos azul ultrama quien bestia con una blusa estraple negra.

Como pudieron se levantaron y alistaron apara, al parecer, el colegio. Su uniforme consistía en una falda de tablones color verde militar, una blusa manga corta blanca y calcetas azul marino.

La rubia de cabello corto se hizo cuatro coletas, la de cabello largo solo se hizo una alta, la pelirrosa y la ojiperla solo se peinaron un poco sin hacerse nada y la castaña se hizo dos cebollas que se parecían a las orejas de un panda.

Todas salieron de la habitación con sus maletines, el día era tranquilo, caminaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la salida de aquel edificio, era muy grande de unos 7 u 8 pisos tal vez, sus colores eran rojos y negros.

Parecía que era una institución grande, en algunas partes había carteles que decían el nombre de aquel lugar y actividades que se realizarían, como un juego de foot ball, o alguna presentación de algún club de aquella institución, si que era un lugar bastante importante.

Por el lugar en el que caminaban las chicas también había muchas otras, de diferentes edades, tal vez de 15 años a unos 17 o18, aquellas chicas parecían de 17 años, mientras caminaban iba platicando de diversas cosas, reían, bromeaban entre si, se hacían enojar amistosamente. Había algo que no podía pasar desapercibido por nada ni nadie, y eso era que todas las chicas de aquél lugar eran muy lindas, ninguna chica era fea, mas delgada de lo común o gorda, todas eran perfectas "princesas" de todos los tamaños y colores. ¿Qué era ese lugar?

* * *

Bostezo largamente mientras se rascaba la nuca con pereza, sus cabellos eran rubios totalmente rebeldes, su piel morena, sus ojos azules, en las mejillas tenía unas marcas simulando bigotes, era alto. A su lado derecho iba un chico de cabello negro azulado rebelde, ojos negros, piel blanca, su mirada era de una persona fría, al otro lado del rubio había un chico de cabello negro corto al igual que sus ojos, su piel pálida, tras ellos iban dos chicos más, uno de cabello castaño obscuro largo recogido en una coleta baja, ojos blancos y tez aperlada, traía una banda en la frente café, a un lado de el uno con cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta alta, ojos negros, piel morena, parecía que no le importaba nada, su mirada distante y poco interesada, como si estuviera perdido en una ilusión. Los cinco llevaban uniforme, un pantalón azul marino, una camisa de manga larga blanca totalmente desfajada, como si no les importara ser formales, una corbata verde militar, todos llevaban sus maletines.

Lo mismo con las chicas, alrededor de ellos había puros chicos bien parecidos, parecían estrellas de cine.

* * *

Los caminos por donde venían aquellos jóvenes se cruzaron, solo había un camino que seguir hacia el lado izquierdo para las muchachas y el derecho para los hombres.

Todos se juntaron para seguir su camino, tal vez, a clases.

Las chicas miraban con ilusión, (baba) a el grupo de chicos que sobresalían mas que los demás, tres de ellos las ignoraban, pero el rubio les guiñaba el ojo y el pálido les sonreía, los otros simplemente volteaban la mirada con fastidio.

La mayoría de los chicos miraba a el grupo de chicas que mas sobresalía, quien sabe cuantas cosas pasaban por su mente en esos momentos, parecían perdidos en una ilusión, mas bien parecían una bola de pervertidos, las chicas les sonreían, bueno, la rubia de coletas y la castaña simplemente los ignoraban, era solo un montón de patanes pervertidos.

La pelirrosa volteo a su lado izquierdo, su mirada se cruzo con la del chico de cabello negro rebelde, ella lo miro con seriedad y el con frialdad, una frialdad que asustaría a cualquier chica, pero al parecer a ella no. Permanecieron unos segundos así hasta que ella se volteo al frente como si nada hubiera pasado, restándole total importancia , el chico hizo lo mismo pero con un poco de enfado, ¿Qué se traía?

* * *

Todos estaban en sus respectivas clases, la chica de coletas y la de los chinguitos no estaban con sus compañeras, al parecer eran mayores, por lo que estaban en otra clase.

Para los chicos era casi lo mismo pero el que no estaba era el de cabello largo.

Los restantes estaban en la misma clase, los chicos se sentaron en medio y las chicas adelante, parecía que no se hablaban para nada, como si ninguno se diera cuenta de la presencia del otro.

Estaban esperando a su maestro, el siempre tardaba en entrar a dar la clase, nadie sabia que hacia, siempre era lo mismo y casi no les enseñaba nada, bueno, por lo menos su clase no era muy importante, al menos para ellos, era la de química. Mientras tanto, todos aprovechaban para platicar y pasar el rato.

La mayoría de los chicos volteaba a mirar al grupo de chicas que se sentaba adelante, eran tan lindas.

-Oye, Ukita- Llamo un chico rubio de cabello largo a su compañero peliazul.

-Que?-

-Verdad que Sakura-san es linda?- Decía sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica pelirrosa.

-Claro que si!...pero Hinata-san también es linda, le queda muy bien el sobrenombre de Kiku (Crisantemo)- Miro a la pelinegra.

-Que te parece Ino-san?-

-Las rubias siempre son lindas, mí lindo Jinchoge (Jazmín) ¿Por qué Temari-san esta en otra clase? Me gusta mucho su estilo, las cuatro coletas se le ven muy bien, pero da miedo su sobrenombre Nanohana (Flor de la muerte)- Se cruzo de brazos y suspiro.

-Ami me gusta más Tenten-san-

Los dos chicos voltearon, era un muchacho de cabello negro muy corto.

-Enserio? Es Momo (Flor de durazno) ¿Verdad?-

-Si, aunque sea un poco ruda no importa, los chonguitos hacen que se vea tan inocente-Dijo soltando después un gran suspiro como si estuviese enamorado.

Mientras tanto, las chicas tras ellos discutían sobre los chicos tan cool que se sentaban en medio.

-Kyaaa! Sai-kun es tan lindo, no le queda el apodo de Nezumi (Rata)- Decía una chica pelinegra, mientras miraba al chico pálido.

-Pero Shikamaru-kun también, su estilo de una coleta alta le queda bien-Le dijo su compañera de cabellos cafés, parecía que tenia corazones en los ojos.

-A Neji-san también le queda como recoge su cabello, tan largo…kyaaa!! Quisiera que estuviera aquí para apreciarlo mas! Mi Tori (Pájaro)- Gritaba una rubia de dos coletas.

-Pero muchachas, ¿Acaso se les olvida a Sasuke-kun?¿Nuestro hermoso y sexy Taka (Alcon)?- Hablo una tras ellas de cabello naranja en trenza.

-Claro que no!!- Gritaron las tres apreciando al chico de cabello negro azulado rebelde.

-Por que Naruto esta con ellos? Maldito Kitsune (Zorro), enserio que le queda ese sobrenombre-

-Si- Miraron al rubio con desprecio.

Al parecer, en aquella institución se entrenaba a las siguientes generaciones de modelos, actrices, solistas, bandas, etc., todo tipo que tuviera que ver con la fama.

Los más famosos en Konoha eran el grupo Hana (Flor), cinco chicas muy hermosas, tres de ellas aspiraban a modelos y dos a cantantes, todas eran conocidas por sus apodos de flores su líder Haruno Sakura, ya que era la mas inteligente, ella no usaba apodo ya que su nombre es de una flor, muy linda, ella estudia en Konoha para modelo, una chica linda pero no podías provocarla pues se volvía una fiera y tenia mucha fuerza. Hyuga Hinata, Kiku, ella estudia para cantante, una chica muy tímida pero a veces con sus amigas era mas abierta. Después Yamanaka Ino, Jinchoge, ella también quiere ser modelo, una persona muy atrevida y energética. Tenten, Momo, modeló, un poco ruda, pero aun así alegre. Y por último Sabaku noTemari, Nanohana, otra cantante, otra chica ruda, pero menos que Tenten, chica provocativa para los ojos de los hombres, y madura.

Después estaba el grupo Kemono (Bestia), todos conformaban una banda del mismo nombre, sus sobrenombres son de animales, Uchiha Sasuke, Taka, el líder, era el vocalista y primera guitarra, chico frío, egoísta, engreído, con un gran orgullo, mas sin embargo muy atractivo, aun mas que cualquiera de su banda, inteligente, hábil, la sensación de las chicas. Hyuga Neji, Tori, primo de Hyuga Hinata y también guitarrista de la banda, chico frío al igual que Sasuke, calculador, inteligente y maduro. Sai, Nezumi, el toca el bajo, un chico un poco serio, amable, le gusta mucho leer y dibujar. Nara Shikamaru, Shika o igual Shikamaru, ya que su nombre significa ciervo, el toca el teclado, pero solo para ponerle mas efecto a las canciones ya que ellos tocan rock, un chico muy calmado, pero flojo, no le importa casi nada, se la pasa diciendo lo problemática que es cada cosa en el planeta, es su frase, aun así es muy astuto e inteligente, pero solo cuando necesita de ello. Y por utlimo pero no menos importante, Uzumaki Naruto, Kitsune, chico rubio, alocado, torpe, tonto, etc., toca la bateria, un pervertido de primera, le enanta ver peliculas hentai o ver revistas con chicas en poca ropa, mas sin mebargo tiene un buen corazon y siempre ayuda las personas mas sercanas a el en lo que puede, mas bien pueda o no...

Con todas estas características y todo, nos preguntamos,¿Por qué rayos párese que ninguno de los grupos toma en cuenta la existencia de otro?, bueno, la verdad nadie sabe el por que.

Todos admiran a cada uno de estos chicos, cada grupo tiene club de fans y todo eso, los menos interesados en ellos son los que dicen que hacen muy buena pareja ciertos integrantes, pero eso casi no se comenta en aquel gran instituto, el cual tiene la misma cantidad de hombres que de mujeres, perfecto para hacer parejas.

* * *

Ya se habían terminado las clases, por lo que cada quien se fue a sus habitaciones, las cuales eran en grupos de cinco personas, muy espaciosas.

Las chicas Hana ya se habían cambiado el uniforme, Sakura traía una blusa de manga corta roja y un short arriba de las rodillas verde, Ino llevaba una blusa también de manga corta morada y una falda de mezclilla, Tenten una blusa sin mangas blanca al estilo oriental con bordados rojos de flores y un pantalón de mezclilla, Hinata una blusa de de manga corta lila y un short 5 cm arriba de la rodilla blanco, y por ultimo Temari una blusa de tirantes negra y un pantalón de mezclilla obscura. Cada una estaba en su respectiva cama, todas sentadas charlando, se reían se emocionaban, como cualquier chica de esa edad.

-Y bien Hinata, escuche que un chico te invito a salir hoy en la hora del almuerzo- Le pregunto Ino con diversión.

-B-bueno…si-Cubrió su boca con su mano derecha y volteo la mirada.

-Enserio Hinata?!- Brinco la pelirrosa.

-Si…-

-Y que le dijiste?- Le pregunto Temari un poco emocionada.

-Q-que…no-

-Que?!!-Gritaron todas sus compañeras a la vez.

-Es que…no me gusta ese chico…no se me hacia…no se…quiero salir, c-c-con la persona que me guste…-

-Kyaaa!! Hinata, eso es genial ¿Quién te gusta?- Pregunto Ino con emoción.

-Hasta a-ahora…nadie-

-He?! Entonces que vas a hacer Hinata?-

-Tenten, déjala-

-Moooo Temari-

-Pero vamos a ver….chicas cada una de ustedes me va a decir quien le gusta-

-No actúes tan mandona Temari- Dijo Sakura.

-Mooooo, pero quiero saber-

-Ok…a mi me gusta…nadie!-

-He? A ti tampoco te gusta alguien Sakura?-

-Je, je…-

-Yo estoy en las mismas-

-Tu también Tenten?-

-Y yo…-Suspiro.

-Ino!-

-Pero a todo esto, ¿Y tu Temari?- Pregunto la ojiverde.

-…A mi tampoco me gusta alguien-

Todas lanzaron un gran suspiro.

-Etto…e-escuche a Kara-san que algunos dicen que hacemos buena pareja con los de Kemono-

-Si, eso ya lo sabemos…Yo con Sasuke, mooo **"NO pudieron escoger uno mejorcito, ese es un engreido! SHANDAROU!!"-**

-Yo con Sai, es lindo, pero muy extraño y parece muy cerebrito, siempre leyendo-

-Mooo, a mi me toco el peor, Shikamaru es demasiado flojo- Suspiro.

-El que me toco a mi es muy callado, frío y calculador, demasiado poco interesante, Hyuga Neji, ¿Cómo es que puede ser tu primo Hinata?-

-Je, je…pero Neji-oniisan es muy atento y siempre cuida de mi-

-De echo, eres a la única que le habla por ser familiares, es como si nosotras no existiéramos, que falta de respeto- Se quejo la pelirrosa.

-Je, je, Neji-oniisan no es muy sociable que digamos-

-No me digas?-Dijo Tenten con sarcasmo.

-Pues, ami me toco Naruto-kun…creo que es muy…-

-Patético? Inmaduro?- Dijo la pelirrosa.

Todas rieron, si que se la pasaban bien estando juntas, nada en ese momento podía cambiar la fuerza de su amistad, habían sido amigas casi desde siempre, nada cambiaria eso, todas se querían casi como hermanas, harían lo que fuera por la cualquiera del grupo, estarían siempre juntas en momentos tristes, en momentos felices, siempre.

Nada podía arruinar ese momento tan feliz que estaban teniendo, al igual que los que tenían todos los días…

Se escucho que alguien toco la puerta, todas voltearon en esa dirección ¿Quién seria?, Bueno, podía ser cualquier persona.

Sakura se levanto y se encamino a la puerta, la abrió encontrándose con la directora del edificio de las chicas, Shizune-sensei, y a un lado de ella Kakashi-sensei, que también era el director del edificio de los chicos.

-Shizune-sensei, Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué sucede?-

Las muchachas se bajaron de sus camas y se acercaron un poco a la puerta para poder apreciar mejor lo que estaba pasando.

-Bueno Sakura-chan este…Kakashi-san quiere pedirles un gran favor-Dijo la mujer pelinegra.

-Uh?- Miro a el sensei de cabello plateado por un segundo, este traía su tapabocas, como siempre, pero había algo que no había notado, detrás de el había cinco chicos muy conocidos.

-Kemono? **"Que mierda pasa aquí?!!!"-**

Al escuchar ese nombre todas se miraron con desconcierto ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que todo el edificio donde están las habitaciones de los chicos está en…bueno…fumigación-

-Fumigación?-

-Si, unos chicos de primer año se dieron cuenta de que había muchas cucarachas y mosquitos por lo que tuvimos que sacar a todos y poner el edificio en fumigación, bueno, de echo aun no llegan los fumigadores, si no hasta pasado mañana y de eso no sabemos cuanto se tarden-Se rasco la nuca.

-Por eso les estamos pidiendo a cada dormitorio que los deje quedarse mientras se acaba todo eso-

-He?...** "QUE?!!!!!!! ESCUCHALO, ESCUCHA LO QUE ESTA DICIENDO, TENDREMOS QUE QUEDARNOS POR QUIEN SAVE CUANTO TIEMPO CON LOS DE KEMONO!!!SHANDAROUUU!!!!**_ Ya se, no me tienes que gritar, me va a doler la cabeza!-_

Las chicas que estaban escuchando se quedaron paralizadas, ¿Convivir con esos chicos? Imposible!

-Solo será por poco tiempo, además, no tendrán que dormir en la misma cama, claro que no, ellos traen un futon para dormirse en el suelo je, je- Dijo el sensei.

-Los pusimos en habitaciones que tuvieran el mismo número que las de ellos, y al parecer los de Kemono tienen el mismo que la suya-

Miro el número en la puerta, 98, por alguna razón ese numero no le gustaba, ahora tenia una razón mas fuerte para odiarlo, era un numero de la mala suerte.

-Bueno, los dejamos, falta poco para que anochezca, suerte chicos-

Hasta parecía que los maestros sabían que ellas podían oponerse, salieron casi corriendo de ese lugar.

Las muchachas de Hana se acercaron a la puerta en donde estaba su líder y la imitaron, todas estaban mirando con seriedad a Kemono, ellos simplemente les devolvían el gesto de "bienvenida" que ellas les ofrecían. Todos traían aun sus uniformes, tal vez lo de los insectos sucedió después de que terminaran las clases y se tardaron mucho en pensar que hacer, obvio, son hombres.

-Que? No nos vas a dejar pasar? Ya oíste al sensei, que molestia eres- Dijo el Sasuke con fastidio, ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar de solo estar ahí parado con una gran maleta.

-Hm…-Se hizo a un lado, las muchachas simplemente volvieron a sus camas- **"Pues quien se cree este bastardo?!!!-**

Hana junto las camas para que hubiera espacio en donde se acomodaron los muchachos, realmente no querían convivir con ellos, era mejor tenerlos lo mas lejos que pudiesen de ellas.

Ya eran las 9 PM, la hora en que normalmente las chicas se dormían, nadie había dicho algo, ni se miraron, todos simplemente se distraían en cualquier cosa.

-Son las 9 chicos, hora de dormir-

-Neee Sasuke-teme, no es justo!-

-Cállate Naruto-

-Mhhh-

-Chicas, también es nuestra hora de dormir-

-Si- Dijeron las demás al unísono.

Había solo un pequeñísimo problema, o más bien un gran problema, ninguna mujer duerme a gusto si tiene puesta la ropa del día, estaban en tiempo de calor y ellas acostumbraban a ponerse algo muy ligero para dormir. Todas se quedaron estáticas en su lugar pensando en que hacer, bien podían ira a cambiarse al baño, pero…ellos las verían con poca ropa, eso jamás, miraron a los muchachos intentando que algo se les viniera a la mente, algo, algo, pero nada.

Sasuke se quito la corbata y se empezó a desabrochar la camisa, también los otros chicos, las de Hana no sabia que hacer se pusieron muy nerviosas.

-Oigan! Que mierda creen que están haciendo?!- Regaño Sakura.

-Hmp…no podemos dormir con el uniforme, es muy incomodo, además hace calor, todos dormimos sin camisa-Dijo mientras dejaba de desabrocharse la camisa.

-Pero estamos nosotras aquí! Que les pasa?!-

-NO es ningún problema, los hombres podemos andar como queramos, somos hombres-

-Pero no están en su habitación! Están en la nuestra mientras fumigan su edificio, así que tienen que respetar lo que nosotras imponemos aquí!-Se puso histérica, ni muerta haría que esos chicos hicieran lo que les plazca.

-Hm…nadie le da ordenes a Uchiha Sasuke- Se puso de pie con una mirada dominante, nadie le decía que hacer al "grandioso" líder de Kemono.

Sakura rabio al verlo con ese semblante desafiante, nadie la desafiaba y salía vivo de ello. Se levanto impactando el suelo con cada paso que daba, sus compañeras la miraron con un poco de miedo, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veían así.

Se detuvo frente a "señor Uchiha" con rabia en sus ojos, lo iba a retar, nadie le hablaba así a Haruno Sakura.

-Pues quien te crees Uchiha?!!!-

-A entonces me conoces?-Dijo con altanería.

-Claro que te conozco, todas las chicas hablan de ti y de lo grandioso que eres…puras patrañas, eres un maldito engreído, bastardo y un idiota de lo peor!!-

-Que?-

-Lo que escuchaste! ¿Acaso estas sordo Sa-su-ki-to?- Dijo provocando al chico quien frunció el seño ya arto.

-Pues quien te crees niña?-

-Niña?! Estas cometiendo un error muy grande Uchiha, tu eres el niño aquí!-

-Pero yo no fui el que empezó el pleito, tu exageraste- Sonrío de medio lado, había dado en el blanco.

Apretó su mandíbula, nadie le iba a ganar tan fácilmente, aunque ciertamente tenía razón, ella exagero un poco, pero ellos eran los que no rescataron que había mujeres presentes y se empezaron a quitar parte de la ropa, indecentes.

-Pero están frente a mujeres!-

-Y que, ustedes también pueden cambiarse de ropa para dormir- Dijo con perversión mirando a Sakura de pies a cabeza.

-Q-que rayos te pasa?!-

-Por que se me hace que solo querías estar seca de mí, me lo hubieras dicho, yo con gusto aceptaba- Se acerco un poco a ella.

-Eso es una mentira, quien querría estar cerca de un patan como tu?! **Si se acerca mas, corre!-**

-Hmp…-

Todos miraban la escena, los chicos con gracia y las chicas con nerviosismo.

Se termino de desabrochar la camisa y se deshizo de ella tirandola sobre su futon, dejando ver sus tan bien trabajados músculos, a su edad.

Se puso completamente nerviosa y ruborizada, sin mencionar impresionada, casi ni podía hablar, intentaba mirara a la cara del chico, el cual sonreía con malicia, pero su mirada se desviaba al torso de Sasuke, y a sus cuadros, esos cuadros que se antojaban… ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?!

-**Hay por dios, por dios, por dios, por dios, por dios, por dios, por dios!!! Esta bien bueno!!!**_ Que?! Ayudas en mucho sabias!!-_

Los demás chicos de Kemono se empezaron a reír mientras Hana evitaba mirara hacia el Uchiha.

Naruto miro con diversión a Sai, los demás los vieron y sonrieron malévolamente, se pusieron de pie e imitaron a su líder dejando a las muchachas con el ojo totalmente cuadrado, nerviosas y rojas, mas bien en shock, ¿Acaso esos chicos iban mucho al gimnasio? Bueno, es decir, era obvio de todos menos de Naruto y Shikamaru, ambos muy flojos para el ejercicio, pero ahora decían todo lo contrario.

-Párese que a todas les esta gustando el espectáculo- Se burlo Sasuke.

La ojiverde sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, no señor, no se iba a dejar ganar por un "don músculos" o le que sea, por muy bueno que estará.

-Lo siento Uchiha, pero este no es ningún espectáculo, no por que tengan todo "eso" significa que están muy buenos que digamos **"Mientes con todos los dientes!!!"**_ Tú no digas nada-_

-A si?-

-Hm…-

Kemono se quito los cintos y los aventó a su futon junto con su camisa y corbata, ¿Qué acaso se iban a desudar frente a las muchachas? Los pantalones de cada uno de los chicos se bajaron un poco hasta su cadera, todas pudieron notar como los boxers de cada uno se notaban un poco.

-_Hay- por- dios _**"Uy! Como te quedo el ojo chiquita?**_ Colgante y flojo mamasita-_

Las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta, jamás pensaron que los de Kemono serian sobre todo así de buenos, bueno, todos los chicos de Konoha eran muy guapos, pero comparados con ellos eran simples jorobados de Notre Dam. Casi estaban con la baba de fuera al tener tal panorama, entonces Kemono se empezó a reír, menos Neji y Shikamaru que solo tenían sonrisas malévolas en sus caras evitando las carcajadas como las de sus compañeros.

Hana recobro la cordura, eso era jugar sucio, ¿Cómo se atrevían? Malditos chicos bastardos, se las pagarían muy pero muy caro, nadie las dejaba en tal ridículo.

-_Te gusta jugar con fuego Uchiha? Pues jugaremos fuego con fuego…_** Así se habla muchacha!! SHANDAROUUU!! Démosle su merecido **_Claro que por supuesto que si…nadie nos hace esto a las Hana, absolutamente nadie…_**Es hora de la venganza!!!! YEAAA!!-**

* * *

Aquí esta el primer capitulo, uf, si hasta yo me emocione,

Espero a ustedes les guste, puse todo mi empeño en ello XD

Bueno, las dejo

Comenten por favor!! Se los ruego

BESOS A TODAS!!

Próximo capitulo: En la misma habitación I


	2. En la misma habitacion I

YO? BABEANDO POR TI?

**En la misma habitación I**

Inhalo y exhalo tratando de calmarse, mas bien de calmar sus instintos asesinos…Oh si, ella era capas de aventar por la ventana a Uchiha, y estaban en un quinto piso…pero no lo haría, mas bien decidió vengarse, dos podían jugar el mismo juego, y el era hombre, osease que sus hormonas eran mas fuertes, si que disfrutaría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, bueno, no lo disfrutaría, lo que disfrutaría seria la cara de Uchiha, eso si que seria para estar en una primera plana, por muy frío que fuera aun tenia sus hormonas a mil por hora…

Sonrío con maldad, Sasuke levanto una ceja un poco dudoso ¿Qué se traía? La perlirrosa se metió a el único baño que había en la habitación, silencio y desconcierto fue lo que reino en el lugar, derepente los chicos miraban a alas muchachas, pero estas solo negaban con la cabeza, ni ellas sabían lo que su líder tramaba.

Se cruzo de brazos y frunció el seño, nadie así esperar a Uchiha Sasuke…pero en lo que pensaba eso Sakura salio…

-Teme! Estas b-bien?...jgjg- Decía intentado aguantarse las gansa de carcajearse.

Los otros de Bakemono miraban a su líder con gracia, Shikamaru simplemente sonreía, Sai se tapaba la boca con pequeñas risillas y Neji se masajeaba los labios para evitar reírse. Lo admitían, a ellos no les causo tanto "mal" como a Sasuke, llegaron a pensar que el ni reaccionaria de ese modo, conociéndolo como era, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo el también era un hombre…pero en ese momento tenia cara de idiota en shock, observaba a Sakura de pies a cabeza intentando grabarse la imagen para toda la vida, Kami-sama! Perdónalo!

-Te gusta?...Sa-su-ke-kun?- Dijo de una manera muy sensual y termino con ronroneo.

Sintió como se le erizaba la piel, verla de ese modo…tenía puesto un micro-short color rojo y una blusa de tirantes echa de velo rojo que dejaba ver un poco de su brasier que ya estaba intentando adivinar de qué color era. Esas piernas tan bien definidas, no, esas CURVAS tan bien definidas! Enserio kami, perdónalo por favor!, esas caderas, esos brazos tan delicados, esa tez tan blanca, parecía muy sensible, como si con tocarla se llegara a romper, ese…ese…!Ese busto!, casi se hincaba para poderle pedir perdón a Kami, pero Uchiha no era de los que se ponían de rodillas ante nadie. Mientras pensaba todo eso no se percato de que la chica se encontraba cerca de el, al darse cuenta estuvo apunto de hacerse a un lado, pero mejor se quedo a disfrutar del "paisaje".

-No me has dicho si te gusta…- Volvió a decir de manera sensual.

-Yo…y-yo…- Ni siquiera podía hablar.

-Vamos teme! Te comió loa lengua el gato?!-

-Yo creo que no…pero si quiere se la puedo comer ahora mismo- Ronroneo de nuevo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, estaba ahí, de pie sin saber que hacer, una mujer le estaba ganando, una muy sexy y hermosa mujer le estaba ganando…pero nadie le ganaba a un Uchiha…

-Hmp…-Fue lo único que dijo volteando la mirada intentando mostrarse indiferente, pero tenía tanta tentación de voltear, eso la pelirrosa lo puedo ver y sonrío maliciosa.

Con su dedo índice derecho recorrió el brazo de Sasuke desde su hombro hasta el codo, este casi dio un pequeño salto al sentir aquel cosquilleo, ahora empezó a sentir como su cuerpo ardía, jamás había sentido esa sensación, bueno, la vez que la sintió fue cuando ardía de coraje por algo que había echo Naruto, pero jamás ese sentimiento de… no sabia explicarlo.

-Por que me ignoras? Que malo…- Dijo mientras paseaba su dedo índice desde el torso de el pelinegro hasta arriba de el ombligo de este haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco.

Las Hana estaban comenzando a entender lo que hacia su líder, se miraron por varios segundos y ascendieron con la cabeza, todas se pusieron de pie mientras los de Kemono las seguían con la mirada, dos entraron al baño mientras las otras dos esperaban viendo el espectáculo, Hinata y Tenten.

Sasuke estaba paralizado ante la presencia de esa hermosa "escultura", enserio que jamás se había sentido de ese modo antes, nervioso.

Temari e Ino salieron del baño, la primera tenía un top negro y un micro-short del mismo color, Ino tenía también un top pero de tirantes y unas bragas ambos de color morado, claro ella era mucho más atrevida que todas sus amigas juntas.

Tenten tomo a Hinata de la muñeca, esta parecía no querer pues estaba completamente ruborizada, ella era muy tímida y no era capaz de hacer algo como lo que Sakura estaba haciendo ni nada por el estilo, además no se le hacia muy bien esa venganza, simplemente le estaban siguiendo el juego a ellos, otras cosa seria mucho mejor que no involucrara enseñar, besar, o engañar, bueno, hasta lo ultimo parecía mejor que lo primero, debía de ser sincera. Como pudo arrastro a la ojibanca al baño, mientras tanto las otras se fueron acercando a los de Kemono, Ino a Sai y Temari a Shikamaru, estos simplemente tragaron con dolor, mucho dolor, pero eso si, se estaban echando un buen "taco de ojo" pues las admiraban de pies a cabeza. El pálido estaba agradeciendo que le tocara la chica mas atrevida, era cierto que el era serio pero…quien podría resistirse! Shikamaru intentaba parecer desinteresado, pero era imposible, Temari estaba aun más desarrollada que las otras chicas, quien podría ignorar algo así! Por kami!

Según ellos se hicieron un paso hacia atrás pero chocaron contra la pared, lo que las rubias aprovecharon.

Ino acaricio la mejilla de Sai mirándolo con provocación, este simplemente volvió a tragar con dolor, el no era muy bueno para esas cosas, jamás había tenido que tratar con una muchacha así de cerca, o mas bien que se le acercara de ese modo, sus amigos siempre lo protegían, el no era bueno!

Se acerco mas al chico de la coleta alta provocando que su busto chocara con el torso de este y le causara un gran pero gran escalofrío en la espalda, todo eso era problemático, las chicas eran problemáticas, ¿Por qué razón no se vengaron de otra maldita forma? El no era para tratar esos asuntos, ¿por que le tuvo que hacer caso a Sasuke? Mierda! Siempre se metía en problemas por su culpa!

Naruto no pudo soportarlo mas y se le escaparon las carcajadas, no podía evitar ver a sus amigos en la situación aquella, si que era completamente chistoso, jamás se había divertido tanto en su vida, de echo, jamás pensó que verlos sufrir de ese modo seria algo grande. Escucho como la puerta de el baño se habría, volteo mientras se reía…su sonrisa de acabo cuando vio a Hinata, ombliguera blanca y micro-short del mismo color, puso cara de…de…baboso, para hacerlo mucho mas fácil, pero si es la palabro correcta por que ya estaba comenzando a escurrirle baba, el era un gran fan del hentai, pero el tener algo así enfrente jamás.

Neji miro como el rubio observaba su prima, esa cara la conocía, era la que ponía cuando veía sus revistas o sus malditas películas, no sabia como era que le podía gustar eso, pero le daba coraje que estuviera viendo de ese modo a su querida prima Hinata, bastardo, ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Oye Naruto! Deja de ver con esa cara a Hinata-sama!-

El rubio ni siquiera volteo o hizo algo que indicara que lo había escuchado, estaba demasiado embobado, pero el estaba mas preocupado por Hinata que no se dio cuenta de que cierta chica de chonguitos estaba muy cerca de el.

-Neji-kun- Llamo a castaña.

El Hyuga volteo encontrándose con la muchacha, casi estuvo a punto de poner la cara de Naruto, pero el no se iba a rebajar a tal grado de majadería, se mostró indiferente como siempre, en el fondo di le estaba causando algo muy extraño, pero tenia que aparentar todo lo contrario, al verla con esa…esa blusa tan entallada roja y ese…ese micro-short blanco con franjas del mismo color que la blusa a los lados, la verdad no pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza, admitía que no estaba tan mal como siempre había creído.

Sakura aun seguía retando a Sasuke tocándole el brazo, el torso, el abdomen, causándole cierto cosquilleo, entonces sonrío aun mas maliciosa que nunca, el pelinegro presintió algo, algo iba a hacer que sabia no le iba a gustar para nada, miro a cada una de sus compañeras, Hinata ya estaba frente a Naruto pero con cara roja, tímida como siempre, pero todas ascendieron con la cabeza, estaban decididas a hacer "eso".

Puso su mano en el botón del pantalón de Sasuke, cada chica lo hizo con los de Kemono, todos sin ninguna excepción querían salir huyendo de ahí, ya estaban calculando que arrían las muchachas…no les iba a gustar mucho ¿O si?

Una por una desabrochó el botón, Kemono no tardo en ponerse completamente rojo.

Uchiha no podía contener sus hormonas, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, ardida más vergüenza, más orgullo perdido, más "quier salir corriendo", mas cuerpo y mejillas ardiendo, Sakura lo miro con gracia y no tardo en echarse a reír.

Miro al chico pálido como si fuera lo mas gracioso que existiera en el universo, estaba tieso, parecía estar en shock, su cara completamente rojo y su cuerpo un poco tembloroso, al igual que su amiga pelirrosa comenzó a reírse.

Ella desde que vio como daba un pequeño brinco se había echado a reír, la cara que tenia, el chico problema estaba demasiado avergonzado miraba hacia el suelo, tenia sus puños serrados con fuerza y temblaba levemente.

Hay Kami!, eso si que era un honor de ver, Hyuga Neji, casi en shock, completamente ruborizado, cubría su boca, nariz y mejillas con su mano derecha para que su impresión y sonrojo no se viera, pero era totalmente imposible, estaba rojo como un tomate, lo cual la castaña no pudo resistir y se echo a reír a carcajadas.

Bueno, ella si que tenia un problema, era demasiado tímida, pero admitía que eso le había causado algo de gracia, el Uzumaki ni siquiera se movía, era como si fuera una estatua en color rojo, que temblaba como gelatina. Cubrió su boca para evitar reiré, pero aun así pequeñas risillas se le escapaban.

Quien sabe de donde pero todas sacaron su celular y le tomaron una foto a cada chico de Kemono, eso era demasiado estupendo como para dejarlo pasar así como así, tenían que tener aunque fuera un pequeño recuerdo.

Se voltearon y fueron a sus respectivas camas.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke-chan- Dijo lanzando un beso a el pelinegro quien salio de su "encanto" y frunció el seño con furia, no señor eso no se iba a quedar así, nadie dejaba en ridículo a Uchiha Sasuke, ella había aceptado el reto así que el reto se aria, fuera lo que fuera el iba a ganar, nadie dejaría abajo a el gran Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, ese maldito despertador, como lo odiaba, a veces le daban ganas de aventarlo por la ventana. Lo tanteo y apago de un golpe, se acomodo y miro a su alrededor deseando que lo de los de Kemono hubiese sido solo un sueño, pero no, ellos estaban dormidos ahí, cada quien en su futon. Sasuke estaba acostado de lado viendo así ella con el seño fruncido, pero admitía que se veía lindo, la sabana estaba en sus caderas hacia abajo dejando ver su tan marcado abdomen. Sai dormía viendo a la puerta completamente tapado, nada que apreciar, Naruto por sin ningún lado, con la sabana metros alejada de el, estaba abrazando a su almohada y la besaba, solo kami sabia que soñaba. Shikamaru dormía con los brazos tras su nuca mirando el techo, su clásica postura de: "Que flojera" y por ultimo el Hyuga castaño con los brazos cruz adosados viendo hacia la cama en donde se acostaba Tenten, algo un poco extraño.

Se restregó la cara como siempre hacía antes de ponerse de pie.

-Chicas a levantarse-Dijo mientras salía de la cama. Pudo observar como el pelinegro se daba vuelta como diciendo: "cállate" o "déjame un minuto mas"- Kemono, levántense!-Ninguno le hizo caso, lo que causo que una venita saltara de su cien-No me están escuchando?!-

-Cállate de una maldita vez, Sakura- Dijo Sasuke aun adormilado.

La vena en la cien de Sakura aumento un poco, las chicas no le prestaron importancia, se tenían que acostumbrar a eso rápido.

Agarro su almohada, saco su mochila y la abrió sacando varios libros, estos los metió dentro de la almohada y sonrío malévolamente, volteo a ver a Uchiha y le lanzo el objeto con fuerza.

-Que mierda te pasa?!!-

-Dije que se levantaran!! Que estas sordo o que?!-

-Pero no tenia que aventarme esto!-Le arrojo la almohada y la chica la atrapo sin ningún problema solo con una mano.

-Hmp…-Dijo mientras volteaba su rostro alzando un poco la barbilla "a la Sasuke".

-Acaso no conoces sobre los derechos de autor? Eso es mío! Hmp- Dijo imitando a la pelirrosa.

-Pues me vale un cacahuate!-

-Bruja…-

-Engreído…-

-Molestia…-

-Bruto…-

-Chaparra…-

-Orgulloso…-

-Creída…-

-Bastardo…-

-Chicle…-

-Mora azul…-

-Frentona…-

Oh! Eso no lo había dicho, el no había dicho esa palabra, no la había dicho, jamás la escucho decirla, ¿Por qué rayos los hombres eran tan brutos?!!

-**LO DIJO, LO DIJO!! Es sexy,!PERO LO DIJO!! **_Lo se, y créeme no va a salir vivo de esta-_

-Que Sakura ¿- Pregunto con burla.

Todos los presentes se habían acabado de despertar por el escándalo que esos dos se traían ¿Es que acaso siempre iba a ser así? Mierda, ni quejarse podrían con esos dos llenos de furia, mejor los dejaban estar y ellos se irían a prepararse para las clases que estaban prontas a comenzar.

-Pues quien te crees que eres para hablarme de ese modo?!-

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke!-

-Y yo soy Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto patan!!-

-No quiero empezar una pelea innecesaria-

-Pues creo que ya la empezaste!-

-Tu fuiste la que empezó al lanzarme esa almohada llena de libros!!-

-Por que no querías levantarte y nos estorbabas!-

-Pero bien pudiste a verme despertado con mas cuidado!-

-Te iba despertar con cuidado! Pero no, el señor tenia que hablarme de esa forma!!-

-Y que!-

-Y que?! Soy una mujer, ¿No podías ser mas cortes?!!-

-Uchiha Sasuke no es cortes-

-No claro que no, ¡Es un maldito bastardo, patan, cretino!-

-Perdóname por a ver nacido así!-

-No, no te perdono!-

Se miraron a los ojos con furia, se notaba como una gran chispa chocaba con otra en medio de la separación que tenían uno del otro, hubiera estado mejor que nunca hubieran cruzado palabra, maldecía a las cucarachas y a los mosquitos, si de por si odiaba a esas cosas ahora las odiaba mucho mas, por su culpa tenia que pasar quien sabe cuanto tiempo con el pelinegro molesto.

-Chicos-

Ambos voltearon fulminando a Shikamaru quien los había llamado.

-Que mierda quieres?- Dijeron al unísono.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos a clases, será mejor que se apuren por que ya no les queda mucho tiempo-

Voltearon a mirar el reloj, ¡Mierda! Se les iba a hacer tarde demasiado tarde. Rápidamente tomaron sus cosas para alistarse, Sakura "voló" al baño ganándole al Uchiha, antes de entrar le saco la lengua, este simplemente chaqueo la lengua con rabia.

Salio corriendo del edificio, sus amigas ya debían de estar en el salón. Pudo sentir que alguien corría tras ella, volteo y ahí estaba Uchiha, había sido rápido en alistarse. Lo miro de mala manera y volvió su cara al frente con un "hm", el cual molesto un poco al pelinegro.

Corrió con mas ganas rebasando a la pelirrosa, la cual lo rebaso a el, después el la volvió a rebasar y así se fueron, entonces Sasuke sonrío con maldad y salio a toda velocidad, une velocidad extraordinaria. Hasta que lo vio perderse salio de su pequeño shock y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, esquivando algunas cosas que se encontraban en su camino, piedras, troncos, que quien sabe de donde salían, y unas cuantas cosas que no sabia por que rayos estaban ahí.

Llego al fin al dichoso salón, justo cuando toco la puerta el timbre del instituto sonó anunciando el inicio de las clases, había llegado a tiempo. Camino hasta donde estaban sus amigas, no sin antes ver a Sasuke, el cual también la miro y le dedico una mirada burlona, ella simplemente lo ignoro, quien quería hacerle caso a un chico como el, ya se estaba comenzando a preguntar como era que tanta "mosquita muerta" lo seguía, si que eran unas tontas, hasta le habían echo un club de fans, pobres si se enteraban de la verdad.

Se sentó y suspiro con cansancio, pero después le llego, el maestro que les tocaba era Kakashi-sensei, mierda, corrió de aquél modo, jamás había corrido así, para que al final había podido llegar tarde, ese maestro casi siempre llegaba 20 minutos antes de que se acabara la hora. Bueno eso ya era cosa pasada, ahora tenia que pensar en cual iba a ser su siguiente jugada contra Uchiha, tenía que ser una buena, la pasada había funcionado de maravilla, tenia la foto de portada en el celular, siempre que lo abría se echaba a reír, jamás se había divertido tanto en su vida, admitía que, después de todo, estar en la misma habitación con el no era tan malo, se divertiría mucho y…bueno también la aria enojar pero valía un poco la pena…

Estaban en la cafetería disfrutando de su almuerzo, bueno la pelirrosa de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Sasuke quien hacia lo mismo, solo que siempre que sus miradas se encontraban ellos se volteaban con indiferencia.

-Pero valla Sakura, más bien parece que Sasuke te gusta- Dijo con diversión Ino.

-A mi?! Gustarme ese…ese…ESE!?-

-Eso parece, como dicen…del odio nace el amor-

-Aja, claro yo con Uchiha, ni en un millón de años, antes prefiero ser novia de un perro-

-O un Taka-

-Si, también…Oye!-

-Ja, ja-

-Y que tal tu con Sai?-

-Es lindo, solo que un poco aburrido- Hizo un puchero.

-Y-yo creo que Naruto-kun es…u-un poso l-l-lindo tam…bien-

-He?!- Gritaron las demás al unísono.

Temari le toco la frente.

-Segura que no estas enferma Hina?-

-E-estoy bien-

-NO, no estas bien, decir que Naruto es lindo es como decir que el cabello de Sakura es rojo-

-Exacto!- Aprobó la pelirrosa tomando un mechón de su cabello y apuntando hacia el.

-Pues ahora que lo veo bien, Neji parece también, lindo, bueno, es calculador, inteligente-

-Tu también Tenten?!- Dio un leve brinco.

-Ino, no te exaltes demasiado, digo, Naruto si es una cosa, pero si es Neji-san no hay nada de que preocuparse, digo, el no es como ese rubio, es mas tranquilo así que enserio que no hay problema-

-Hmmm…creo que tienes razón- Siguió con su obento.

-B-bueno, estoy de acuerdo con Sakura, aparte Neji-oniisan es muy protector aunque no lo paresaza, muy atento-

-Algo que Naruto, obvio, no es- Dijo con burla Sakura.

-Bueno…-

_FLASH BACK DE HINATA_

_Caminaba por los pasillos con una gran pila de libros en las manos, el maestro Asuma si que no le tenia consideración por ser una chica tan tímida y débil, sentía como sus brazos estaban a punto de flojearle, por lo que los libros se le caerían y eran de la biblioteca. Se detuvo para esperar el gran suceso cerro sus ojos, pero pudo sentir como el peso disminuyo considerablemente, abrió de nuevo sus ojos u ahora podía ver como solo llevaba 10 libros de los 30 parece, lo que la hacia ver quien la había ayudado, era aquel rubio con el que tenia que compartir habitación._

_-Hola! Hinata ¿Verdad? Eres la prima de Neji-_

_-S-si-_

_-Valla, si que eres todo lo contrario a ese Tori malvado, mas bien es un cuervo, je, je, no te preocupes, yo te ayudare con los libros, jamás dejaría que una chica tan linda llevara tanto peso por si sola, no señor! No me arriesgaría a que le pasara algo malo!- Sonrío._

_-G-g-gracias- Dijo con un sonrojo muy notorio, el cual Naruto, por idiota, ni siquiera noto._

_Caminaban en silencio por el pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca, la ojiblanca de vez en cuando miraba al rubio, después de todo no era tan malo, sabia hacer pasar un buen rato a la gente por mas idiota que fuese, de echo eso era lo que hacia que la gente se sintiera despreocupada, ahora entendía por que estaba con los de Kemono, ellos habían creado una gran amistado con el aunque no lo pareciera. Tal vez, después de todo, el compartir habitación no estaría tan mal._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK DE HINATA_

-Cambiando de tema chicas-

-Que sucede Temari-san?-

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que hace un rato Kurenai-sensei me mando con la directora a pedirle un favor, y de regreso me encontré con Shikamaru-

-Enserio?-

-Si, se estaba saltando una clase, tenia su cara de "que problemático" pero…-

_FLASH BACK DE TEMARI_

_Caminaba como si nada por aquel extenso pasillo, entonces se detuvo frente a cierto chico de coleta alta._

_-Valla, valla, Por que estas aquí?-Se cruzo de brazos._

_-Eso a ti no te incumbe-_

_-Heee, que grosero, soy una chica se mas respetuoso-_

_-Bueno, en cierto modo tienes razón, a las chicas lindas no hay que tratarlas mal, pero que problemático._

_-Chicas…lindas?- Dijo en susurro con un muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_-Me voy, si no el maestro vendrá a buscarme…- Se dio vuelta y se fue perdiéndose una esquina ante la atenta mirada de la rubia._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Bueno, no es nada, nada, el siempre con su "que problemático"-

-A esta bien-

Se quedo pensativa por un momento, bueno, después de todo el chico "que problemático" no era tan malo, le dijo que era una muchacha linda aunque de forma indirecta, de todos modos li hizo, jamás pensó que llegaría a gustarle compartir habitación con alguien como el…tal vez, no era tan malo convivir con el aunque fuera unos pocos días, lo tendría cerca…

Bueno así iba empezando la convivencia de Hana con Kemono, al parecer estaban comenzando a tomarse en cuenta y llevarse bien, a excepción de Sasuke y Sakura, hasta parecían como el agua y el aceite, pero todos estaban seguros que terminarían llevándose bien, las rivalidades, algunas, no duraban mucho, y menos entre un hombre y una mujer…solo falta ver que mas cosas pasaran **En la misma habitación…**

* * *

Al fin les traigo el segundo capitulo, me tarde por que tenia pendientes mis otros dos fanfics,

Per no se preocupen ya mero les empiezo a subir un poco mas seguido este, ya casi termino con Amor al doble (Sasusaku) perooo bueno.

Enserio que espero le aya gustado este capi, le puse mucho empeño, no se preocupen, estoy preparada para tomatazos, lechugasos de todo! XD

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me animan mucho, les estoy muy agradecida.

BESOS A TODAS MIS LECTORAS!!


	3. En la misma habitacion II

YO? BABEANDO POR TI?

**En la misma habitación II**

Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición… era lo que se repetía una y otra y otra vez la pelirrosa, el recordar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos le ponía los pelos de punta, no creyó que llegaría a odiar aun mas al Uchiha, era un hombre muerto, solo que esperara a llegar a la habitación y no le iba a ir nada bien que digamos, ahora si que podía lanzarlo mucho mas fácilmente por la ventana.

Apretaba sus puños mientras caminaba casi marcando el paso, pero parecía como si el suelo se estuviera agrietando en cada paso que daba, claramente esa mirada que tenía podía matar cualquier cosa o ser humano que la mirara, como la horrible Medusa de la mitología griega, claramente aun seguía enojada por lo que le había echo Uchiha Sasuke en la hora del receso.

Hinata la miro un poco preocupada, aquel suceso si que la había alterado mucho, el pelinegro se porto como un verdadero patan, más bien como el verdadero patan que es en realidad, el solo recordar aquello le daba escalofríos.

_FLASH BACK DE HINATA_

_Estaba sentada con sus amigas, disfrutando de su almuerzo, todo estaba estupendamente bien, todas riendo, jugando, etc., lo que hacen las amigas siempre. Todo iba bien, entonces se escucharon unos gritos desesperados del centro de la cafetería, eran claramente de una chic., Miro a sus amigas, quienes ascendieron con la cabeza, de inmediato se levantaron de su asiento, ellas eran las encargadas de guardar el orden en las mujeres así como los de Kemono tenían que guardar el orden en los chicos. _

_Ya estaban en donde se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea entre una chica de cabellos naranjas en dos trenzas, ojos verdes y llena de pecas y…Uchiha Sasuke, pero este solo se quedaba escuchando a la chica sin mayor interés en lo que decía, de vez en cuando contestaba, lo estaba tomando como si fuera mas importante ver la pared que a una linda chica molesta._

_-Eres un demonio!! Te odio! Maldito engreído!! Idiota de mierda!!-_

_-Me han dicho cosas peores- Dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_-Que rayos te pasa?! Por que no me estas escuchando?! Tu fuiste el que me dijo que querías salir conmigo y de repente te estas besando con otra chica y diciendo que no valgo nada!!-_

_-Es verdad-_

_-Que rayos te pasa?!!- Gritaba casi al punto de las lágrimas._

_-Uchiha!-_

_Miro a su amiga pelirrosa, ella fue la que había llamado a Sasuke, se veía un poco decidida, tal vez defender a la chica._

_-Oh? Sakura, que gusto, estas celosa? no te preocupes pronto iré contigo-Decía de forma arrogante._

_-Hm! Mejor ni te me acerques…¿Qué rayos crees que le estas haciendo a Yukari-chan?- Dijo poniéndose entre el chico y la muchacha._

_-Es ella…no puede soportar que ande con otra-_

_-Ninguna chica puede soportar que su novio ande con otra! Que demonios te pasa?!-_

_-Nada-_

_-Como que nada?! Eres un maldito bastado!-_

_-Ya había dicho que me han dicho cosas peores, no me hagas volver a repetirlo-_

_-Maldito!__**-**_

_Sabia que su amiga tenia a su inner, por que ella se lo había contado, nadie de las chicas le había creído, pero por alguna razón a ella no le pareció que fuera un broma o algo por el estilo, simplemente e creyó, y ahora creía que en esos momentos aquella inner estaba estallando en ira, moriría por saber que era lo que estaba diciendo._

_-Yukari…eres una niña mimada, no vales la pena…lo siento pero terminamos-_

_-Que?!- Estallo en lágrimas-…te odio Uchiha Sasuke!!!- _

_Observo como la muchacha salía corriendo de la cafetería a toda prisa, pobrecilla, pero eso era lo que le pasaba por meterse con Sasuke, era muy popular, mujeriego y un completo patan._

_-Vez lo que has hecho Uchiha?!-_

_-Si lo veo-_

_-Pero que cínico!-_

_-Gracias-_

_-Por que eres así Uchiha?-_

_-No lo se…simplemente por que me gusta-_

_Vio como apretaba sus puños con furia, Sasuke ya estaba llevando todo eso mas lejos, eso no era bueno, ni para el ni para nadie de los presentes._

_-Vamos, vamos Sasuke-teme, deja a Sakura-chan en paz, total, el problema no era con ella, ya te desiste de Yukari-neechan-_

_-Mejor cállate Naruto-_

_-Jum…-_

_-Maldito Uchiha bastardo…-Murmuro la pelirrosa._

_-Que sucede?- Pregunto con galantería mientras se acercaba a ella._

_-Nada que te interese Sasuke-_

_-Tal vez si me interesa- Dijo acercándose aun mas a ella._

_-Aléjate!-_

_-No quiero…estoy bien así…-_

_-O-oye!-_

_Vio claramente como su amiga se ruborizaba, Sasuke se estaba acercando demasiado a ella como si quisiera… ¿Darle un beso?_

_La cercanía era demasiada, si era lo que ella estaba creyendo, pudo ver como la pelirrosa se ruborizaba, ella tanbien había comprendido lo que Sasuke estaba tratando de hace, su cara decía claramente, "Que ago?", Sakura era muy valiente y todo lo que fuera, pero en situaciones de esas se comportaba diferente, como si no pudiera hacer nada para evitar lo que estuviera pasando._

_Entrecerró sus ojos, aquella sonrisa maliciosa se notaba a metros de distancia. Le dio un pequeño y rapidillo beso en los labios a la chica, aquel beso parecía que apenas y fue rose, posiblemente ni siquiera la toco pero a juzgar por la cara de Sakura, quien ahora si que estaba anonadada, se veía que no sabia si salir corriendo, gritar, reírse o golpear a Uchiha._

_-Si quieres otro con gusto te lo daré, Sakurita…- Bufo Sasuke._

_Su amiga aun permanecía estática, se percato de cómo los murmullos empezaban a resonar en todo el lugar, unos eran de chicas y chicos felices por aquel suceso, pero la mayoría, y sobre todo la mayoría, estaban completamente enojados, los muchachos fulminaban con la mirada a Taka, mientras las chicas también mataban a Sakura con la mirada. Enserio que si las miradas fueran puñales ellos estarían completamente descuartizados, tal vez quedarían solo migajas de lo que alguna vez fueron ambos chicos. Solo Kami sabia que sucedería de ahora en adelante, tal vez le lloverían toneladas de quejas y peleas tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke y todo…por culpa de Uchiha,¿siempre tenia que ser él el culpable de muchas desgracias?Tal vez si…_

_Ahora llegaba lo que ella tanto había esperado, sabia que pasaría, pues Sakura tenia mucho orgullo y todo, no se dejaría llevar por Sasuke tan fácilmente, por que ella era Haruno Sakura, la sobrina de Senju Tsunade directora de todo aquel gran instituto._

_-Por que rayos hiciste eso?-_

_-Por que si-_

_-Como que por que si?!!- Estallo._

_-Pues simple y claramente __por-que-si-_

_-Estas completamente muerto mora azul!!!!-_

_-A si?-_

_-Ya no te puedo soportar!!!-_

_Vio como Sakura ya estaba dispuesta a lanzarse contra el pelinegro, pero el timbre que marcaba el fin del receso la alerto, volteo hacia ella por un pequeñísimo instante y después volvió la mirada al Uchiha, pero este ya se había dado a la fuga, lamentablemente no les tocaba Kakashi-sensei para darle tiempo de descuartizar al líder de Kemono, así que al parecer tendría que esperar a que terminaran las clases._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Y eso fue lo que había pasado, justo cuando las clases terminaron Sasuke se había dado a la fuga, era una muy mala suerte que le enorme laboratorio tuviera dos salidas, como todos los demás salones, las cuales Uchiha ni siquiera se molesto en usar, ya que estaban en el primer piso se había fugado por una de las ventanas, enserio que sabia que era lo que le esperaba, eso o que solo quería jugar con Sakura para hacerla enfurecer mucho mas de lo que ya de por si estaba la pobre.

Llegaron a su habitación, la primera en entrar claro que fue Sakura, para su sorpresa no estaba el chico que buscaba. Encontró a Neji y a Sai sujetando una guitarra eléctrica cada quien, con su amplificador, obviamente, Shikamaru en su teclado y Naruto en la batería, la cual habían colocado en una esquina para que no estorbara demasiado.

-Que es todo esto?- Pregunto con frialdad.

-Queremos ensayar un poco, no queremos molestarlas, pero queremos estar completamente listos para la competencia que será dentro de dos meses- Explico Sai.

-Es dentro de dos meses, ¿No pueden esperar más tiempo? Digamos, ¿Cuándo estén de nuevo en su edificio?-

-Vamos Sakura-chan! Déjanos ensayar, te lo rogamos-

-Déjalos Sakura-

-No los apoyes Ino-

-No aremos mucho ruido lo prometemos Sakura-chan!-

-Este bien…a todo esto ¿Y Uchiha?- Su mirada se torno sombría.

-Teme tuvo que ir a buscar un thali, el suyo se rompió-

-Que es eso?-Pregunto Ino.

-Para la sujetarte la guitarra-

-Gracias Sai-chan-

-Sai-chan?-Preguntaron todas al unísono.

-Jeje- Fue lo único que contesto la rubia.

-Muy bien, esperare a que ese hijo de…mejor solo esperare-

Se aproximo a la cama y se sentó, piernas y brazos cruzados, mirada tranquila pero a la vez asesina, puesta en la puerta esperando a que entrara Uchiha, de algo estaba completamente segura y era de que si entraba no iba a salir…vivo.

Todos se estremecieron al ver que en el tan lindo rostro de Sakura se empezaba a formara una sonrisa malévola, ya sabían de que venia todo eso, ya estaban planeando en donde seria el funeral de Sasuke a quienes tendrían que avisarle del deceso del chico.

Se pudo escuchar como la perilla de la puerta se movía, ya era la hora. Sakura se irguió un poco mas, casi se podían ver unas orejas de gato, su mirada maliciosa, algo estaba tramando, lo único que se podía esperar de ella en esos momentos era un gran pero gran venganza en contra de Sasuke, enserio que el no sabia alo que le deparaba el destino. La puerta se abrió poco a poco, el tiempo se había detenido por alguna razón, tal vez quería que Sasuke viviera unos cuantos segundos más. El pelinegro apareció en la habitación, traía una funda de guitarra, obviamente en ella se encontraba su guitarra. Noto que la habitación tenía un aire un tanto extraño, mezclado con varias emociones, unas eran de miedo y curiosidad y otras de maldad y furia.

El estaba tranquilo, con su clásica mirada perdida, miro a los chicos, quienes estaban junto con las otras muchachas de Hana en el rincón donde estaba la batería, esperaban algo. Volvió la mirada hacia Sakura, quien permanecía quieta, cruzada de manos y piernas, con los ojos cerrados.

-Por que tanto silencio?- Preguntó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Que es lo que traes Uchiha?-

-Pues una guitarra, es obvio-

Una venita salio en la frente de Sakura-…y quien les dio permiso de tocar en "nuestra" habitación?-

-Pues nadie-

-Entonces?- Abrió los ojos amenazadoramente.

-Hay, no me digas…sigues enojada por lo de la cafetería- Bufo.

-Y tu que crees?! **Déjalo, déjalo, es lindo **_Lindo mis…! _**Hey!-**

**-**Pero si solo fue un besito inocente-

**-**…sabes que…-Se puso de pie-…ahora que lo pienso bien si tienen derecho de tocar en la habitación- Dijo casi amablemente reteniendo algo.

**-**Vez, sabía que me entendías amor- Le guiño un ojo.

Eso! Eso era lo que quería, sabia que el narcisista de Uchiha aria algo como eso, por esa razón dijo que estaba bien que tocaran. Camino hacia Sasuke con seguridad en lo que iba a hacer y decir.

-Que? Acaso quieres otra beso?-

-Muy bien Uchiha…yo dije que tienen derecho de tocar en la habitación…pero no dije quienes, así que fuera!-

Casi lo saco a patadas de la habitación.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de reclamar pero le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

-Oye! Haruno!-

-Que mierda quieres?!-

-El grupo no toca sin mi!-

Volteo inmediatamente su mirada amenazadora hacia los chicos que se mantenían inmóviles en una esquina.

-E-es cierto…Sakura-chan- Dijo Naruto con inseguridad.

-Aun así!!-

Las muchachas suspiraron con cansancio, ya la conocían, iba terquear todo lo que fuese necesario para que Sasuke no entrase a la habitación, no iba a hacer tan fácil convencerla, de hecho, nadie jamás la ha convencido a excepción de su directora y tía Tsunade. Se acercaron a ella.

-Vamos, Sakura pareces muy cansada- Dijo Ino.

-Claro que lo estoy! Tengo que lidiar con ese costal de serpientes!-

-Costal?!-

-Claro que si! Y mejor cállate Uchiha nadie te pidió que hablaras!-

-Vamos Sakura-chan!-

-Tu tampoco opines Naruto!-

-Esta…bien- Dijo con un poco de miedo.

-Vamos Sakura, cálmate un poco, mejor ven…-La jalo hasta la cama y obligo a que se sentara.

-Mejor siéntate un rato y medita lo que estas haciendo, es mucho escándalo ¿No crees?- Intento calmarla su amiga de coleta alta.

-Tal vez tengas razón Ino…aun así no le perdono a ese maldito bastardo lo que me hizo!!-

-Ya, ya-

Estaba enfurecida, pero por alguna razón sintió cansancio, llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de exterminar a la cucaracha rastrera de Sasuke y maldiciéndolo una y otra vez cada vez que podía, había gastado muchas energías, aun podía gastar mas pero se al tocar su cama sintió que ya no tenia mas. Sin darse cuenta se dejo caer, miro el techo por unos segundos antes de sentir sus parpados pesados, estuvo a punto de cerrarlos pero inmediatamente los abrió, aun tenia cosas que hacer…fue entonces que se quedo dormida, ella decía una cosa pero su cuerpo decía otra, no podía evitarlo, ya era as.

Ino suspiro aliviada, ya no iba a molestar en un buen rato, era imposible que se le olvidara su enojo en contra de Sasuke pero de perdido lo dejaría disfrutar su vida un poco mas de tiempo y ella descansaría, debía de estar muy agotada, jamás la había visto de esa forma, es decir, la había visto enojada pero no tanto como para durar horas y horas de aquella forma, era muy terca pero no sabia que demasiado, ese Uchiha si que la había echo enojar, jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que hubiera alguien capaz de retarla de aquella forma.

Sus ojos se fueron abriéndolos de par en par, se tallo un poco e incorporo, estaba en su habitación, si, lo recuerda, se había quedado dormida, pero… ¿Qué era ese sonido tan genial?

Se enderezo solo para encontrarse con la imagen de Sasuke frente a ella, tocando la guitarra y contando mientras los otros lo acompañaban. Miro alrededor de la habitación, sus amigas estaban en sus respectivas camas observando maravilladas el talento de los de Kemono- Observo el reloj…6:07 pm, ¡Había estado dos horas dormida! Rayos!

-Al parecer nuestra querida Sakura ya despertó-

Volteo inmediatamente, el que había dicho eso claramente era Sasuke, quien tenia una sonrisa llena de arrogancia, simplemente frunció el seño dándole a entender que aun no lo había perdonado en lo mas mínimo, pero el pelinegro simplemente bufo restándole total importancia y haciendo que Sakura volviera a enfurecerse.

-Bueno…vamos a dedicarle una canción a nuestra linda Saku-chan-

-Saku-chan? **Kyaaa!! Sasu-sama!!! **_Cállate! _**Perdón, jaja-**

La música empezó después de un rasgueo de Sasuke a la guitarra, el cual duro unos cuantos segundos más.

La música era genial, los leves toques de teclado al fondo le daban un gran efecto, después de unos 30 segundos el pelinegro comenzó a cantar…Valla que cantaba bien!

La canción era linda, trataba de un chico que le gusta una muchacha 5 años mas grande que el, pero aunque sus padres no lo dejaran tener una relación con ella la amaba y se escaparía con ella. Al final se fue con la muchacha a otro país viviendo en paz con sus hijos, mostrando que en el amor no existen las edades.

Casi lloraba por lo que decía la canción, a pesar de ser un grupo de rock, y ser todos hombres, ponían unas cuantas canciones con tintes románticos como esa… la pregunta era, ¿Quién había escrito esa canción? A ver, era sumamente imposible que Naruto la aya escrito, el estaba inmediatamente descartado… Sai tenia que leer esos estupidos libros por lo que era imposible que se le ocurriera algo tan romántico, el no era así. Después estaba Shikamaru, el era muy inteligente, pero se la pasaba quejándose de lo molestas que eran las mujeres, también era imposible que pensara en algo que las conmoviera. Neji… era tan o mas inteligente que Shikamaru, por lo que era una probabilidad, no lo conocía bien, un chico muy serio pero podría que bajo ese gran caparazón se escondiera lo romántico, pensándolo bien también podría descartarlo pero era una muy buena opción, tal vez fue el.

-Quien escribió la canción? Acaso fuiste tu Neji-san? Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para…-

-Te equivocas…-Interrumpió el Hyuga.

-Entonces? No creo que Naruto, tampoco creo en Sai o Shikamaru…-Miro frívolamente a Sasuke-…y menos en Uchiha-

-Pues en realidad el fue el que escribió la canción, por muy increíble que te suene-

-Imposible…-Miro incrédula a Sasuke, si, era sumamente imposible-…** Claro que no es imposible!! El es tan súper lindo!!- **Gruño, no sabía por que demonios tenía que tener una inner, era tan sumamente molesta.

-Pues es verdad princesa- Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a la chica pelirrosa.

-Princesa? _Pues quien rayos se cree? _**Uchiha Sasuke!! El mas lindo-sexy-hermoso-caballeroso y súper chico de todo Konoha gakuen!! **_Cállate ¿Quieres?-_

-A si es, princesa, MI princesa-

-Como que tu princesa?!- Se levanto de un brinco.

-Así como lo escuchas- Sonrío arrogante.

-Yo no soy de nadie! Que te quede claro eso Uchiha!-

-Tal vez no seas de nadie… pero puedes ser mía si tu quieres- La tomo de la barbilla.

Todos observaban lo que sucedía con una cara llena de fastidio, ellos ya se estaban llevando bien pero al parecer sus líderes no. Salieron de la habitación en silencio, ni Sasuke o Sakura se dieron cuenta de aquello, estaban tan "ocupados".

-Estas loco si crees que "seré tuya"!- Golpeo su mano alejándola.

-Que lastima, pudiste haberte convertido en la siguiente chica en mi lista-

-Tu lista?! A ver, para empezar yo quiero a un chico que sea fiel y comprensivo, no a un mujeriego estupido como tu-

-Que cruel Sakurita-

-Deja de decirme de esa manera!-

-Entonces Saku-chan-

-Tampoco me gusta que me digas así, todos menos tú-

-Ya veo…-

De una forma otra logro tumbar a la pelirrosa en la cama, esta estaba completamente desconcertada. El chico Uchiha se subió sobre ella mirándola seductoramente.

-Que rayos!-

-No quieres aprovechar que estamos solos?-

Miro por toda la habitación esperando hallar una señal de vida de alguien aparte de ellos… pero no había nadie más.

-**Kyaaa!! **_Nuestra dignidad esta en problemas y tu gritando!!_** Tienes razón… por esta vez quítate a ese bastardo!! **_ Por esta vez? _** Hazlo!!- **

Intento empujar a Sasuke pero este hizo fuerza para no ser apartado de la chica al mismo tiempo que le proporcionaba una sonrisa burlona, la cual hizo enojar un poco a Sakura ¿Quién se creía que era?

-Que pasa Sakura ¿No puedes conmigo?- Bufo.

-Eres un chico molesto, no se como te soportan!-

-Oh…- Fue lo único que dijo el aludido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, si que le gustaba jugar, jamás había encontrado una chica con la cual jugar de esa manera, todas las demás caían tan pero tan fácilmente que se mejor se iba de inmediato, sabia que el quedarse no iba a ser para nada divertido, pero ahora que había conocido mejor a Sakura le gustaba la idea de jugar con ella por mas tiempo, ella no era como las otras, era una chica mas difícil, lo que le gustaba, así seria un mayor reto para el, un reto que tendría que superar sin importar cuento se tardase.

-Quítate, no quiero que te me acerques!-

Estuvieron forcejeando por un buen rato hasta que la pelirrosa se detuvo inesperadamente haciendo que Sasuke se quedara extrañado… tal vez se equivoco.

-Te rindes?- Se burlo.

-Si…- Cerro sus ojos-… has lo que quieras-

Frunció un poco el seño, estaba pensando que duraría mas, quería que durara mas… ya ni modo, ahora estaba decepcionado, pero… aun así fue un poco más difícil, se iría con un pequeñísimo recuerdo. Se acerco poco a poco a la pelirrosa cerrando sus ojos, la iba a besar.

Entre abrió los ojos al no sentir o escuchar nada mas del Uchiha, pero se dio cuenta de que la iba a besar, sonrío de medio lado… con casi toda la fuerza que tenia aparto a Sasuke haciendo que este cayera al suelo, de inmediato se levanto mirando al pelinegro quien aun yacía el frío piso mirándola con un poco de sorpresa.

-Hmp!, Quien querría besarte!! Preferiría besar a un sapo!-

-A ver si no se convierte en mí- Sonrío burlón.

-Tonto!- Se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta le dedico una mirada frívola a Sasuke.

La puerta se cerro de un azote, Uchiha solo se quedo observando el lugar por donde había salido la chica, en su rostro había una cara llena de satisfacción, le estaba gustando ese modoso de juego, como quería continuar, se sentía tan libre, tan satisfecho, bueno, satisfecho no, aun quería mas, mas, quería jugar un poco mas. De ahora en adelante dedicaría su tiempo de coqueteo a Sakura, quería tenerla cerca, quería sentir su presencia mas tiempo, le encantaba hacerla enojar, se sentía vivo, al fin había encontrado algo bueno con lo que jugar, jamás se había sentido así de feliz, jamás…

Estaba tan pero tan furiosa, ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a tratarla de esa forma?, pero eso no era todo, la maldita cara de satisfecho que tenia, como la sacaba de sus casillas, si pudiera meterlo en una caja y mandarlo al otro lado del mundo lo aria, no, mejor si pudiera mandarlo a otro planeta millones de años luz lejos de la Tierra enserio que estaría contenta, ¿Quién diablos se creía? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué ella era su juguete? No señor! Haruno Sakura no era juguete de nadie!

-Demonios! No logro comprender nada! **Yo si! Sasuke-kun esta enamorado de nosotras! **Rayos! Que mierda te pasa?! El? Enamorado de…mi?! Por favor! **Piénsalo bien, a las demás chicas siempre las trata como basura, su mirada esta llena de fastidio cuando le reclaman o le dicen algo, pero cuando nosotras le reclamamos o le decimos algo siempre pone aquella sonrisa o nos sigue el juego! **Es una sonrisa de burla! Se burla de nosotras! **Es que no entiendes mujer?! Rayos! Piénsatelo bien!-**

Ahora que lo pensaba bien… aquella chica en la cafetería lo insulto mucho, y algunas veces cuando ella lo insultaba o le hacia algo el de inmediato se defendía, pero con la chica simplemente se quedo indiferente ¿Por qué? Era imposible que el sintiera algo por ella, la verdad ni le importaba, sabia que jamás nacería un sentimiento entre ellos que no fuera odio, desprecio, enojo.

Tal vez en esos momentos no comprendía que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Uchiha, pero esperaba darse cuenta pronto, quería dejar de tenerlo cerca para estar tranquila de una vez por todas…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lo siento mucho! Si que me retrase!

Pero es que tenia unas cosas que hacer, espero me perdones.

Por eso hice un poco mas largo este capitulo, bueno, no es mucho mas largo que los otros pero si hay diferencia jeje.

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios n.n me animas mucho, demasiado!

BESOS A TODAS!!

Y a los chicos que derepente lean este fic, como mi amigo Edgar, espero t aya gustado!


	4. En la misma habitacion III

YO? BABEANDO POR TI?

**En la misma habitación III**

Estaba caminando al lado del rubio, las clases habían terminado, y el rubio le pregunto si podrían regresar a la habitación juntos, pero antes quería mostrarle algo. No hacia mucho que estaban durmiendo en la misma habitación, los fumigadores se había retrasado por algunos problemas que tuvo, problemas desconocidos para todos, pero tal vez conocidos para los maestros, los cuales evadían sus preguntas sobre lo que les había pasado a los fumigadores. Total, en algunos casos, las chicas terminaron saliendo con algunos de los muchachos, ejemplo, Sai e Ino, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar aquella noticia, pero era obvio, una vez que Ino encontraba a alguien no dejaba que se le escapara por nada del mundo. Otros salieron convirtiéndose en los peores enemigos, ejemplo, Sasuke y Sakura, es que enserio que ellos parecían perros y gatos, pero tal vez podría ser algo mas, algunas parejas así son, mas cuando son, o demasiado ingenuas o demasiado tercas, pero ese era otro caso.

Sintió un golpe en su frente, por el impacto cayo al suelo, sobo su frente con una mueca de dolor.

-Estas bien Hinata?-

Volteo a ver al rubio, el cual estaba viéndola fijamente.

-Si…- Dijo volteando la mirada mientras un sonrojo surcaba sus mejillas.

-Ven…-

Solo volteo la mirada encontrándose con la mano extendida de Naruto, el cual ahora sonreía amablemente.

Acepto la ayuda del chico.

-L-lo siento… e-e-es que… estaba distraída…- Jugó con sus dedos índices concentrando su mirada en ellos.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, a mi así me pasa… todo el tiempo- Lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro.

-He?-

-A-a-a! No es nada! Dettebayo!- Rasco su nuca con nerviosismo.

La pelinegra rió.

-Que se te hace tan gracioso?-

-Es solo que… suena gracioso cuando dices "Dettebayo"-

-Mooo! Que quieres que haga? Es mi frase, mi costumbre!-

-Esta bien…je-

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, momento que pareció eterno. La ojiblanca desvío la mirada con timidez haciendo que el rubio saliera de sus cavilaciones.

-Ah! Lo que te quería mostrar Hinata!- Dijo dando un salto un tanto torpe.

-Q-que era?-

-Mira!- Apunto hacia abajo.

Hinata miro, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa… estaba sobre una área en donde reinaban los crisantemos, ella amaba esas flores, era por eso que tenia aquel sobrenombre… eran tan bellas.

-S-son… hermosas-

-No tanto como tu-

Volteo de inmediato para ver con incredulidad al rubio, quien había volteado la mirada, era completamente obvio que estaba sonrojado y nervioso.

-G-gracias…- Dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

El silencio reino en el lugar, el cual, Hinata no se había percatado de donde era, estaban detrás de el edificio donde estaba la directora, la sala de maestros, la de juntas y otras cuantas mas, como nunca pasaban por ahí, no se había dado cuenta de la existencia de los crisantemos… como Naruto era un chico problema ya entendía por que sabia de todo ello.

-Hinata…-

Lo escucho, por primera vez, hablar con seriedad.

-Q-que s-s-sucede-

Se sentía un poco confundida y asustada, su corazón se estaba acelerando, pero no comprendía muy bien cual era la razón de todo aquello que estaba comenzando a sentir, aquellos sentimientos eran muy desconocidos para ella.

-Y-yo…- No sabia come decir aquello… se sentía un tano inseguro, bueno, mas bien se sentía demasiado inseguro.

-Si?-

-…l-lo que pasa es que…bueno…no me había dado cuenta antes de que…bueno…que eras una persona tan linda…amable… y la única que me trata diferente… aunque sea torpe…tonto…eres alguien especial!- Sonrío con nerviosismo mientras sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

-Especial?- Pregunto un poco confusa.

-Si… etto…como decirlo?...demonios, no soy muy bueno para estas cosas…Hinata! Mm-m-me gustas! ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Grito lo ultimo a todo pulmón.

No sabia si había escuchado bien, pero obvio tuvo que hacerlo, aquello fue dicho con tanta vehemencia…wau, estaba en shock, sin nada que contestar, debía admitirlo, una parte de ella estaba completamente feliz, la verdad, no solo una parte, ella estaba tan feliz… también le gustaba Naruto. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar lo último, volteo la cabeza un poco evitando la mirada del rubio, quien permanecía esperando la respuesta de la pelinegra un tanto nervioso.

-S-si… acepto ser tu novia, Naruto-kun-

Esperen un momento… estaba escuchando bien?, es decir, acepto…acepto, es la primera chica que no lo rechaza, es decir, si había tenido novia, pero cuando lo conocieron mejor cortaron con el, y Hinata ya sabia como era, torpe, un idiota de primera, y muchas cosas mas…estaba feliz, jamás pensó que llegaría a serlo de aquella manera.

Sonrío lleno de jubilo, con aquella sonrisa torpe característica de el, se lanzo y abrazo a la ojiblanca con fuerza, dándole a entender que jamás la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, ella sonrío nerviosamente y coopero con el abrazo, la verdad… Naruto le gustaba y mucho, desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero jamás se había atrevido a hablarle, le agradecía mil millones de veces a la suerte por dejarla convivir con el.

Mientras tanto…

-Deja de molestarme mujer- Dijo perezosamente, algo muy característico en el.

-Vamos, vamos, Shikamaru! Te lo ruego! Ese tipo no deja de molestarme!-

-Ya te dije que no Temari, mendokusai- Suspiro con cansancio.

-Hay! Tu y tu problemático!... un momento- Volteo a ver donde se encontraban- Por que estamos tras el edificio de los salones de clase?- Ella estaba de pie, con las manos en la cadera, mientras el estaba sentado recargado en un árbol con las manos en la nuca, mirando hacia el cielo.

-Por que tú me seguiste desde el edificio de las chicas-

-Uh, no me había dado cuenta-

-Eso es por que estabas tan ocupada molestándome, ¿Por qué rayos eres tan terca?- Suspiro por milésima vez en el día.

-Y tu por que rayos eres tan flojo y despreocupado?-

-Por que así soy, ¿Algún problema con eso?-

-No…bueno si, solo quiero un favor!-

-Y yo solo quiero que te vallas y me dejes en paz-

La rubia hizo una mueca, se cruzo de brazos y lo miro detenida mente con seriedad. Shikamaru la vio, después cerró los ojos en señal de que no le importaba, después de unos segundos de no escuchar nada volvió a mirarla pero por el rabillo del ojo, seguía en aquella posición… mirándolo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y volvió a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, fue así unas 6 veces hasta que desespero al chico problemático.

-Aun no me vas a convencer-

-Jum, que raro, esa técnica nunca falla, al menos a mí nunca me a fallado-

-Pues ahora te falló, así que si no te molesta ¿Podrías dejarme solo de una buena vez?- Se puso de pie, pero en ese mismo instante aparecieron unos tipos detrás de Temari, eran dos, uno era casi de la misma estatura que ella, solo unos cm mas alto, de cabellos rubios largos y el otro era de su misma estatura de cabello negro corto.

-Así que aquí estabas Temari-chan- Llamo el rubio con arrebato.

La chica volteo de inmediato con una expresión de desagrado, la cual noto Shikamaru –Testu…- Dijo amargamente.

-Que cruel eres, te dije que me llamaras Testu-chan- Guiñó un ojo, pero después se percato de la presencia del chico de la coleta alta y lo miro con desprecio- Shikamaru… Que haces con el? Bueno no importa, ¿Si aceptaras la cita?-

-Bueno yo…-

-Es mi novia- Interrumpió el chico problemático.

-Tu novia?- Miro a Temari con desconcierto, esta tenia la misma cara.

-Si, ¿Algún problema?-

El chico, apretó la mandíbula y se dio vuelta yéndose, seguido por su acompañante.

-Gracias- Dijo Temari mientras suspiraba con alivio, al fin se había desecho de esa molestia, llevaba meses acosándola e invitándola y cortejándola, no era que no le gustara que le hicieran todas esas cosas, pero aquel tipo era muy desagradable, la verdad era demasiado narcisista.

-No era broma-

-Disculpa?-

Le dio la espalda-… desde ahora eres mi novia… si te parece- La miro por el rabillo del ojo, estaba levemente sonrojado.

A Temari se le dibujo una gran sonrisa y abrazo a Shikamaru por detrás con euforia, no se esperaba que fuera de aquella manera, pero quería ser algo mas que una compañera de aquél chico, la verdad es que le había atraído poco después de conocerlo mejor, ya que platicaba mucho con el poco después de lo de la fumigación.

Muy bien, ya solo faltaban dos parejas… si es que se hacían, la verdad si que era muy difícil, después de todo estaban hablando de Hyuga Neji y Uchiha Sasuke, el primero jamás se le conoció una novia y a el segundo se le conocían muchas, ese era el problema, no era alguien con quien mantener una relación estable, y conociendo a Sakura, una relación de solo o 3 semanas no era nada, bueno, a pocas mujeres les parece bien, y ahí estaba el dilema, si se lograba seria dentro de algunos años, eso era imposible… en fin, ya se las arreglarían, bueno, al menos Tenten lo aria, ya que ella si sentía atracción por el chico Hyuga, pero Sakura estaba completamente convencida de que Uchiha era un patán, un cretino que no valía la pena, la beso, a cada rato se peleaban, se burlaba de ella constantemente… aun así estaba aquel dicho "del odio al amor solo hay un paso", pero eso si quien sabe i lo aplicas a esos dos, o quien sabe… tal vez se logre el milagro…

Entonces paso, con un pequeño empujoncito tal vez se hicieran las dos parejas.

-Entonces que Neji, ¿Por qué no invitas a Tenten a una cita? Sé que te gusta, se te nota a distancia- Dijo el chic rubio mientras le daba una mordida a un sándwich, estaban en la hora del almuerzo.

-No, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella no me gusta, no sé de qué rayos estás hablando idiota-

-Jum, que amargado, si sigues así terminaras sin casarte y tener hijos-

-Hm-

-Es lo único que te dignas a decir?-

-Ni siquiera sé si eso fue una palabra- Dijo Shikamaru mientras lanzaba un gran bostezo.

-Mira Naruto, no estoy interesado en ese tipo de cosas, solo son un estorbo, es muy problemático-

-Hey, esa es mi frase- Volvió a hablar el chico problemático.

-Sabia que eras un amargado… mira hasta Sai que es muy serio tiene novia!-

-Bueno… la verdad al principio casi fui obligado, pero ahora creo que me está gustando-

-Vez, nunca sabrás si te gusta o no si no lo intentas-

Se puso de pie de un brinco apoyando sus manos en la mesa causando un fuerte golpe, ya estaba desesperado, el no era de mucha paciencia que digamos.

-Hasta cuando vas a entender que no? No estoy interesado en Tenten! Jamás estaré interesado en alguien como ella!-

Naruto lo miro con rabia, pero después se percato de que todos habían escuchado aquello… su rostro palideció al ver quien estaba tras el Hyuga… nada menos que la chica de las coletas, esta tenía la misma expresión que Naruto, soltó la bandeja que traía dejándola caer, esto provoco que el chico castaño volteara, su especian cambio, ahora se sentía como un estúpido, como si hubiera cometido el peor error de su vida, se sentía basura al ver la cara que tenia Tenten. La chica salió corriendo con la cabeza hacia abajo, antes de que volteara se pudieron ver las lagrimas que comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, ahora i que se sentía como basura y de la peor, quería que se lo tragase la tierra, pero eso era imposible y no era una opción lógica, tenía que arreglarlo de alguna u otra manera, no era propio de el dejar las cosas así como así, después de conocer a Naruto cambio y comenzó a preocuparse por los sentimientos de los demás, después de todo quería rectificar todo lo que había hecho, hirió a muchas personas, destruyo sueños y esperanzas de muchas personas de una forma cruel… el rechazaba a muchas chicas, pero tal vez le hubiera dado una oportunidad a Tenten… de inmediato salió en búsqueda de ella, no la dejaría ir tan fácil, ella le agradaba, no quería que todo terminara de aquella manera tan ridícula, no lo permitiría.

Logro encontrarla, estaba taras los baños d las chicas, arrodillada y llorando, salía una lagrima y la limpiaba de inmediato como si intentara pararlas, pero era imposible.

-Tenten- Llamo el Hyuga.

La chica volteo, al verlo frunció el seño, se levanto y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Vete…-

-Por favor… escúchame-

-No! Ya escuche lo que tenía que escuchar, jamás estarás interesado en alguien como yo… en alguien que es poco femenina, que es molesta y torpe…-

Neji se acerco a ella.

-Estas equivocada…-

-Claro que no!... lo sé… soy una molestia, soy torpe… una idiota!-

-Para!-

Iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo del Hyuga.

-Neji…-

-…quieres callarte de una vez?... yo solo dije aquello porque no quería admitir que me atraías…el molesto de Naruto estaría bromando y molestando todo el tiempo, odio eso… pero… ahora ya no me importa… jamás pensé que sintieras algo por mí, es por eso, yo soy el idiota aquí…perdóname-

-…no hay nada que perdonar… los dos fuimos idiotas… ninguno se atrevió a decirle al otro lo que sentía, y eso es malo-

-Si…lo sé-

Así fue como se resolvió casi todo el problema, bueno, Neji y Tenten aun no aceptaban que eran pareja, pero algo era algo… ahora solo faltaban dos personitas muy especiales, demasiado, la verdad si parecía que se odiaban, de vez en cuando el Uchiha le coqueteaba, pero solo para hacerla enfadar, haya que sabía que eso no le gustaba en nada a la peli rosa, pero es a él le parecía muy divertido, si pudiera le gustaría seguirla a donde fuera para hacerla enojar y mirar como infla sus mejillas y aprieta su mandíbula, esos sí que son indicios de amor, pero claro está que el orgulloso Uchiha jamás aceptaría estar enamorado de alguien, era demasiado orgulloso y narcisista, en realidad Sakura no podía comprender como es que aun así tenía un club de fans y todo ese rollo, no es que estuviera celosa o algo por el estilo, pero se le hacía patético que siempre estuviera siento asediado por un montón de chicas que pretendían conocerlo, eso si que le aborrecía, pobres niñas ingenuas, eso era lo que pensaba sobre aquéllas pobres chicas atrapadas en la red llamada Uchiha Sasuke, más bien era un hechizo súper poderoso pero peligroso, del cual solo ella podía librarse, claramente ella era inmune, estaba orgullosa de ella misma… ben ese era el problema, ninguno aceptaría estar atraídos por el otro ni por mas pruebas que hubiera, tal vez ni aunque fueran más inteligentes que el más inteligente del mundo, pero ya que le hacían, ya verían la forma, debía existir, y claro estaba que el truco mas bueno era uno… el de los celos.

-Quieres dejar de seguirme dobe?-

-No, no quiero teme-

El chico de callo azabaches suspiro con cansancio, ya levaban un buen rato de aquella forma, no se le despegaba por nada del mundo, como si fuera una fan mas, de las que el detestaba.

-Naruto, me estas comenzando a hartar-

-Que piensas de ella?-

-De ella? Quien?-

-Bueno, Sakura-chan por supuesto-

-Por que tengo que pensar algo de ella? A que te refieres?-

-Bueno…a lo que me refiero es que si te gusta-

Sasuke se paró en seco… ¿Qué si Sakura le gustaba? Acaso estaba loco? Jamás estaría interesado en una persona como ella, bueno, era verdad le gustaba molestar a la peli rosa, so era verdad, pero no le gustaba ¿O sí? Pero en que estaba pensando? Era todo culpa del rubio por meterle en la cabeza esas ideas, bueno, simplemente lo ignoraría como hacia siempre.

-No se de lo que estas hablado… terminemos con esto quieres?- Continuo caminando.

-Bueno, y si te dijera que Sakura-chan está planeando salir con un tipo llamado… emm… como se llamaba?... a sí, ya lo recuerdo! Se llama… Uchiha Izuna- Miro a Sasuke, quien se había detenido al escuchar aquel nombre.

-Izuna?-

-Sí, el mismo, el que por alguna razón no puedes soportar, la verdad no sé por qué, si el es muy bueno con todos, al contrario de ti-

-Precisamente por eso, se cree mucho porque tiene más amigos que yo, dice que estaré toda mi vida sin nadie a mi lado por mi carácter, que solo consigo amigos idiotas, bueno, al menos en eso tiene razón-

-Oye!-

-Tsk…-Salió corriendo, algo totalmente inesperado, o bueno, no tanto, tratándose de Izuna todo era posible, nunca se habían llevado bien, desde que tenía memoria siempre había evitado a su primo.

Busco por todo el instituto, sin hallar rastro de Izuna o Sakura, solo se le ocurrió una última parte… a no, eso sí que no, en la habitación.

Al llegar abrió la puerta de golpe encontrándose con algo que hizo hervir su sangre al máximo, Izuna estaba a punto de besar a la chica peli rosa, ambos estaban sentados en la cama de ella, una cosa muy sospechosa.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto con arrebato la ojiverde.

-Por que estas con Izuna?-

-Eso a ti que te importa? Es mi vida, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, y lo que quiero es estar con el, el no es un bastardo engreído como tú, señor orgulloso!-

-Ah, Sasuke-chan, como has estado?-

-Y ahí vas de nuevo Izuna, como odio que te tomes las cosas tan a la ligera, ¿A caso te estás burlando de mi?- Pregunto furioso.

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué dices eso? Si somos familiares después de todo- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, después de todo era un familiar de Sasuke, ya sabía cómo era.

-No soporto tu cara sonriente todo el tiempo… lárgate de aquí no te quiero ver!- Apunto hacia la puerta.

-El no se va, yo lo invite, a demás, esta no es tu habitación, recuerda que es de las chicas y mía, no tienes el derecho a correrlo!- Se cruzo de brazos e hizo una mueca.

-Tsk!...- Apretó los puños, sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos, no encontraba como ganarle a la chica.

-Que pasa Uchiha? El gato te comió la lengua?- Pregunto en tono de burla.

-No lo soporto…- Tomo a Izuna del cuello de la camisa y como pudo lo saco de la habitación, puso el seguro y ahora si se preparo mentalmente para discutir con Sakura.

-Que te pasa? Te dije que no lo sacaras!-

-No me gusta que Izuna intente quitarme las cosas que son mías!-

-Tuyas? A que te refieres? Yo no soy tuya! **"Escúchalo! Está bien que le gustemos pero no es para decir que somos suyas! Quien se cree? SHANDAROUUU!"-**

-Lo eres! Jamás había conocido a una chica que me sacara la contra, así que eres un reto, are que caigas ante mí!-

-Que estupideces crees que estás diciendo?-

-Hmp…lo que escuchaste! Sé que te gusto no lo niegues-

Estaba perpleja, no sabía cómo explicar ese sentimiento, rabia, desesperación, un tic se estaba apoderando de su ojo derecho y labio, una venita estaba palpitando en su frente, y aquello… sentía una enorme sensación de asesinar al chico pelinegro, ¿Cómo podía ser tan engreído y vanidoso?

-Vez, tenía razón, es por eso que te quedaste sin palabras- Sonrió orgulloso.

-Sabes, estoy intentando retenerme para no matarte… pero si te aviento por la ventana por "accidente" no será un asesinato…-

-Hmp, no te enojes, no te preocupes, si eres una niña buena a lo mejor acepto tener una cita contigo… yo que había pensado que eras más difícil de convencer, estoy comenzando a decepcionarme-

Sakura apretó sus puños y su mandíbula, el tic de su ojo se hizo más fuerte, su mirada asesina estaba bien puesta en su objetivo, comenzó a temblar, pero no de miedo sino de excitación, al fin podría ponerle fin a los días de Uchiha.

-**"Que cambiazo de actitud, hace no mucho estaba enojado, y ahora está jugando…"-**

-Uh?-

-Ya no te soporto! Como mierda puedes ser así de prepotente y engreído? Ya no puedo más!- Se lanzo al chico tirándolo en el suelo.

Estaba sobre el tomándolo del cuello de la camisa mientras amenazaba con su puño ante la mirada un poco impresionada de Sasuke.

-Está bien, solo te voy a decir que me gustaste, pero eso fue cuando estábamos en la secundaria! Jamás me prestaste atención! Erasmo compañeros de equipo, pero tu ni un hola me diecias! Te mantenías indiferente, a mi no me importo, intente de todo, me deje crecer el cabello, intentaba ponerme linda cuando nos reuníamos para hacer tareas…! Pero nada paso, todo fue lo mismo, hasta que me rendí…! Antes de entrar a tercer grado de secundaria me corte el cabello, como diciendo que te iba a olvidar y seguir mi vida en paz! Esos tiempos fueron los más amargos de mi corta vida! No sabes todo lo que me dolía! Pero aun así luche para conseguir gustarte… sin lograrlo…- Comenzó a titubear y estar un poco insegura-…cuando entramos a la preparatoria ya te había olvidado, seguí con mis propias metas sin pensar ni un momento en ti, pero tuve esta maldita suerte de tener que compartir la habitación contigo, ahora te conocí mejor y me di cuenta de que enserio jamás valiste la pena…rayos! De haberme dado cuenta desde un principio jamás hubiera sufrido!...ya…no te soporto!- Sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar, sus lagrimas caían sobre el rostro del Uchiha, quien ahora sentía como si algo le oprimiera el pecho.

Su brazo comenzó a temblar, ahora intentaba mantenerse firme, sus lágrimas no paramaban de salir, su seño estaba fruncido pero algunas veces perdía un poco de fuerza, ya casi no podía mantenerse en aquella forma.

-S-Sakura…-

-Cállate! Ya ni siquiera soporto escuchar tu voz! **"Se fuerte, ya estas llorando, no soportaras mas estás en tu limite, ya déjalo y mejor vete, ya de por si vio tu punto débil!" **Tu también cállate estúpida inner! A veces no ayudas en nada!-

Correcto, ahora no sabía de qué estaba hablando la peli rosa.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, casi sacándose sangre. Aspiro profundo intentando calmarse, lográndolo un poco, se puso más firme para golpear al chico, pero dudo.

-Si quieres golpearme hazlo…- Dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

-Uh?-

-Te estoy diciendo que me golpees-

-S-Sasuke…-

-Hazlo! No es lo que querías? No dudes! Es verdad soy un patán, hazlo!-

Ahora estaba más que sorprendida, no entendía nada ¿Sasuke se compadeció de ella? ¿Sasuke acepto que era un patán?

-No logro comprenderte…- Susurro.

-Hmp… tampoco yo lo logro- Sonrió.

Soltó al chico y se puso de pie, aun estaba llorando, pero ya estaba pasando.

El Uchiha también se puso de pie, la miro con atención, jamás se había dado cuenta de lo que podía causar al tener aquella actitud, pero sabía que jamás podría cambiarla, es cierto estaba un poco interesado en ella, porque ninguna chica tenia aquella actitud… entonces lo recordó, recordó cuando estaban en la secundaria, era verdad, él la ignoraba, porque en ese entonces era como las otras chicas que estaban locas por él, siempre lo adulaban, siempre estaban pegadas a él intentando llamar su atención, pensó que Sakura era igual, pero al iniciar el tercer grado ella ahora había cortado su cabello, ya no lo seguía, algunas veces lo veía de lejos y eso a él le pareció un poco extraño y la verdad le llamo la atención, ella era diferente, como si ya no le importara nada ni nadie, era ruda, bueno, el tenia en claro que ella siempre había sido ruda, pero jamás en presencia de él, pero en ese entonces y ahora no.

Se acerco a Sakura y le limpio una lágrima con una sonrisa.

-Ahora que pretendes? Si quieres que me vuelva a enamorar de ti jamás lo lograras, ya cambie, ya no soy esa misma niña tonta que siempre andaba tras de ti-

-No pretendo nada, se que cambiaste… me gusta mas así…- Sin dudarlo abrazo a la chica, jamás había sentido aquello, era algo demasiado desconocido para él, pero se arriesgaría a conocerlo, el era Uchiha Sasuke, no le temía a nada ni a nadie.

-S-Sasuke…estas demasiado cerca…- Dijo sin intentar deshacer el abrazo, la verdad nunca pensó que los brazos del chico fueran así de cálidos.

Bueno tal vez no se habían hecho pareja, pero también era un comienzo… aunque después de unos días todo volvió a como era antes, solo que con menos intensidad…creo.

-Te dije que no metieras en lo que no te importaba Sasuke!- Regaño una chica furiosa (Ahora si lo llamaba Sasuke para todo: P)

-Hmp, pues la verdad sí que me importa- Se cruzo de brazos.

-Está bien, te lo paso con Izuna, por que s que lo odias y la verdad a mi no me gustaba mucho, pero con Suzuki-kun no!-

-Era un patán, solo te estaba defendiendo-

-Aja! Tú eres el patán! Maldito no has cambiado en nada, según tu ibas a ser más amable!-

-¬¬ Eso es lo que soy, ese tal Suzuki tampoco me caía sabes-

-Pues a mí me vale! No puedes estar arruinando mis citas! Mira que ir, jalarme de la muñeca y decir "ella viene conmigo, idiota", lo arruinaste todo! Ahora todo mundo cree que estoy saliendo contigo!-

-Que tiene de malo? Simplemente ignóralos-

-No lo digas como si fuera tan fácil! Las chicas me atacan!-

-Hmp…-

-Wa!-

Mientras estos dos se pelaban, sus amigos veían de lejos, todos con sus respectivas parejas en un rincón de la habitación, eso ya se había transformado en una rutina, Sasuke molestando a Sakura por alguna cosa y terminaba en eso, pero hasta parecía que l chico le gustaba.

-Oye! Hay! Eso duele Sakura! Suéltame la mejilla!-

-No quiero! Es mi venganza!-

-Más bien parece que se divierten, ¿no es verdad Hina-chan?- Le dijo el rubio a su novia.

-B-bueno…si…-

Todos los demás ascendieron con la cabeza, todos estaban de acuerdo.

Entonces unos golpes en la puerta captaron la atención de todos los presentes, de inmediato la peli rosa fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con el maestro de la máscara.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Buenas noticias chicos! Ya terminaron de fumigar el edificio, los chicos pueden volver a su habitación!- Dijo el sensei con una gran sonrisa tras su máscara, pero la noticia no fue tan bien recibida por los muchachos, todos con las caras llenas de decepción, los de Kemono no querían irse, hasta Sasuke y Sakura pusieron cara de desaprobación…el silencio reino en la habitación…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Uff! Al fin actualizo, disculpen si me tarde, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes,

La verdad aun no les prometo actualizar seguido, jeje

Les agradezco su paciencia XD,

Es por eso que son mis más queridas lectoras,

Les mando miles de besos y abrazos!

Próximo capítulo: Extrañando, la gran idea


	5. Extrañando, la gran idea

YO? BABEANDO POR TI?

**Extrañando, la gran idea**

_-Buenas noticias chicos! Ya terminaron de fumigar el edificio, los chicos pueden volver a su habitación!- Dijo el sensei con una gran sonrisa tras su máscara, pero la noticia no fue tan bien recibida por los muchachos, todos con las caras llenas de decepción, los de Kemono no querían irse, hasta Sasuke y Sakura pusieron cara de desaprobación…el silencio reino en la habitación…_

-Es eso cierto Kakashi-sensei?- Pregunto la peli rosa pensando que posiblemente no había escuchado bien.

-Claro, ¿Acaso no están felices chicos?- Miro a los muchachos, pero ellos se dignaron a mirarse entre si con duda- Puede irse cuando quieran, de preferencia hoy… bueno es todo, nos vemos!- Dio vuelta y fue a la siguiente habitación a avisar.

El silencio aun reinaba en la habitación, Kemono no se quería ir, le gustaba estar con las de Hana, pero esa era la cruel realidad, no es que ya jamás les pudieran hablar, pero convivir en la misma habitación era divertido, tenían mas tiempo juntos, si, podrían salir a convivir peor no sería lo mismo, era como si estuvieran viviendo juntos, la verdad era muy divertido, pero tal parece que aquella diversión se les había acabado.

-No Hina-chan!, No me quiero separar de ti!- Chillaba Kitsune abrazando con fuerza a su novia, casi ahogándola.

-N-Naruto-kun…-

-Vamos, vamos Naruto, que problemático eres, vas a matar a Hinata- Renegó Shikamaru.

-Lo siento…-Soltó a la oji blanca.

-Además, no te vas a separar de ella, simplemente volveremos a nuestra habitación, puedes verla durante clases o después- Hablo Neji-… pero cuidado con verla demasiado…-Amenazo.

-Ya, ya Neji, no seas demasiado sobreprotector con Hina-chan, algún día se va a tener que casar…-

-C-c-casar…- Susurro mientras se ruborizaba.

-Pero por su bien espero que no sea contigo-

-Que quieres decir?-

-Chicos, ya van a empezar? Mejor preocúpense por recoger sus cosas e irnos, dejen de estar peleando, parecen niños-

-Ah, ya hablo el amargado de teme-

-Quieres pelear dobe?-

-Ándale! Te estoy esperando oni-teme! Dame tu mejor golpe!-

-Lo quieres Kitsune-dobe?-

-Lo estoy esperando!-

-Ya cállense de una maldita vez los dos! Quienes son ahora los niños Sasuke? **"SHANDAROU! Porque no se comportan? Ya están grandes, en dos años más van a ser adultos! No cabe duda de que los hombres maduran más lento!"-**

**-**Hmp…- Fue lo único que se limito a decir mientras se cruzaba de brazos, una pose que se veía todos los días.

Los chicos tomaron un rato en asimilar bien las cosas, alistaron todo y se fueron a su habitación, no sin antes despedirse de sus respectivas novias, al menos dos de ellos no se molestaron en despedirse, ya que no tenían novia, Sasuke y Neji, los mas amargados del grupo, aun sabiendo cómo eran, Sakura y Tenten se enfurecieron un poco, pero ya que le asían, esos idiotas ya eran así, no podrían cambiarlos de la noche a la mañana, eso sería un milagro de los más grandes que hubiera en todo el mundo.

Ahora si, a volver a una vida normal y pacifica de todo estudiante de Konoha, ir a clases, convivir solo unas horas con su novia, ya que los chicos tenían prohibido entrar a los dormitorios de las muchachas, fue una excepción por lo de la fumigación, pero ahora sí que no tenían permiso, ni ellas de visitarlos, por lo que ya no convivirían demasiado.

La mayoría de los estudiantes, después de aquel incidente, terminaron por ser novios, lo que dejo que hubiera el 70% de parejas en la institución, los que no eran pareja eran los que claro estaba se odiaban, los tímidos, los engreídos, y… los club de fans de los dos grupos más famosos de toda Konoha, estos clubs tuvieron algunas bajas de integrantes.

Siguiendo con nuestros personajes principales, Naruto se la pasaba quejándose abrazando su almohada y diciendo que extrañaba a su novia, repetía su nombre una y otra y otra vez molestando a sus compañeros, quienes ya estaban comenzando a perder la paciencia, y recordemos que dos de ellos no son nada pacientes que digamos.

-Hina-chan! Te quiero ver! Las horas de clase y el receso no me basto para poder estar contigo! -

-Podrías callarte de una maldita vez Naruto, ya me tienes arto!- Grito un desesperado Sasuke.

-No me callo! Extraño a mi Hina-chan! Tu no extrañas a nadie porque no tienes corazón! Porque eres un oni!-

-Te juro que si sigues así te voy a aventar por la ventana!-

El silencio reino, por alguna razón todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta Naruto, mirando con un poco de impresión al chico peli negro.

-Que? Que dije?-

Todos comenzaron a reír provocando que Sasuke se desesperara aun más, ya que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, y cuando no comprende algo se pones mas de malas.

-Teme, sonaste igualito a Sakura-chan! Acuérdate que eso es lo mismo que te diecia cuando empezaban a pelear, ja- Exploto en mas carcajadas-… después de todo también la extrañas, hasta se te pego algo de ella, la quieres no te agás!-

El Uchiha no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, pero solo un poco, algo apenas perceptible, pero tampoco pudo evitar echar chispas por los ojos, también le había rabiado un poco el comentario del rubio. Pero se limito a ignorarlo.

Muy bien ahora todo había vuelto a como era antes, pero ahora la mayoría de los de Kemono tenían novia, algo que habían estado esperando un tiempo.

-Teme, como le vamos a hacer? Las extrañamos!-

-Tal vez tu las extrañas por mí no hay ningún problema, es más, hasta estoy más que feliz de la vida, al fin no tengo que soportar a ese peli rosa molesta, ahora si mi molestia no está aquí-

-Teme… dijiste MI molestia… ja, ja, ja, ves, si te gusta! Acéptalo!-

-Mejor cállate de una vez ya te lo advertí!-

Y así fue un buen rato mas, se la pasaban peleándose, bueno en lo que respecta a Naruto y Sasuke, pero eso siempre era asi, antes de irse a la habitación de las chicas.

Por otro lado, las muchachas también tenían sus quejas…

-Mi lindo Sai! Te extraño amor mío!- Sollozaba la rubia (Al parecer aquello solo tenía efecto en los rubios)

-Quieres callarte de una vez Ino?- Reclamo Temari (Bueno, en casi todos los rubios).

-No! No me quiero callar, extraño a Sai, quiero estar con él, no lo soporto!-

-Ya Ino, ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo-

-Para mi si frentona!-

-No me digas frentona, cerda!-

-No me digas cerda, frentona!-

Las demás suspiraron, hacia mucho que no las escuchaban discutir, últimamente se habían acostumbrado a escuchar a Sasuke y Sakura gritar y todo, la verdad ya habían extrañado las peleas de esas dos chicas.

-Ya, ya chicas… si, todas los extrañamos!- Interrumpió Tenten.

-Hmp, será por ustedes, yo no extraño en nada a Sasuke, estoy más que feliz de que se haya ido- Se cruzo de brazos.

Las demás se le quedaron mirando, después se miraron entre sí para después echarse a reír.

-Que? Porque se ríen?- Les pregunto dudosa y un poco molesta.

-Sakura-chan… imitaste a Sasuke-kun con el… "Hmp"…-Dijo Hinata intentando no reír para no molestar a su amiga la peli rosa.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, era verdad, había dicho esa típica frase, o sonido, lo que fuese que era, tal vez de tanto tempo que lo escuchaba se le había pegado, aun así no era nada especial.

-Vamos Sakura! Lo extrañas, casi no lo vez, por esa razón ya no hay mas peleas!- Dijo Temari.

-Jamás lo extrañare! Además es mejor para mi, sin tener que pelearme con él, así puedo descansar mi espíritu, ya no tendré ganas de asesinarlo y evitare mancharme las manos, soy una chica!-

-Aun así frentuda!-

-Mooo! Que molestas son!-

Mientras los chicos volvían a la normalidad, sin tener que soportar las peleas de Sasuke y Sakura, la verdad, empezaban a extrañarlas, es decir, era muy divertido escucharlos, Sakura podría ser la única chica en el mundo que pudiera enfrentarse a Sasuke de aquella forma, de vez en cuando lo amenazaba con golpearlo, lo tumbaba, lo pellizcaba, le jalaba el cabello, solo para molestarlo, pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás, también le estiraba el cabello, la abrazaba, pues sabía que aquello no le gustaba, también algunas veces le daba besos en la mejilla haciendo que la oji verde se sonrojara pero a la vez esto le molestaba. En fin, eran graciosas sus peleas…

Dio un gran bostezo por milésima vez, seguido de su amigo problemático, lo que irrito un poco al chico de cabellos azabaches, ambos estaban acostados en la misma cama, estaban protestando según ellos, querían que Sasuke les ayudara para ir a la habitación de las chicas a escondidas, querían verlas, pero, ya saben como es Sasuke, no acepto, Neji tampoco quiso y Sai estaba leyendo, según él es demasiado importante aquello, por lo que tampoco le gusta que lo interrumpan.

-Ya está bien, dejen su estúpida protesta, con ustedes dos basta, no me necesitan a mi- Renegó Sasuke.

-Claro que te necesitamos, ya sabes cómo son las chicas, te necesitamos de distracción, si eres tú no te dirán nada por estar ahí, mientras ellas están admirando tu "encanto", que no sé de dónde te lo miran, y así nosotros podremos entrar con las muchachas-

-Jamás aria eso, me fastidia que esas tontas crean que tienen la oportunidad de conseguir algo con migo, son muy ingenuas, es lo que más odio de esas tontas, eso y su cara de bobas-

-Hay teme, enserio que eres amargado!

-Gracias, enserio que me alagas-Bufo- Además, si enserio quieres verlas porque no pones cámaras en su habitación?- Rio.

El rubio hizo un puchero y rodo los ojos, siempre era así… un momento… que buena idea tenia!

-Teme! Eres un genio!- Exclamo Naruto.

-Uh?- Estaba desconcertado… le tomo la idea?...

-Sí, que tal si ponemos cámaras en la habitación de las chicas así sabremos que es lo que dicen de nosotros cuando están solas, y si nos extrañan!-

-Esa es una pésima idea… aparte porque no mejor se lo preguntas a ellas?- Hablo el Hyuga.

-Hay! Por favor Neji, ¿Acaso crees que si les preguntamos nos lo dirán? Apoco tu le dirías a Tenten-chan que te gusta!-

-Ella no me gusta…-

-Por favor! Se nota a distancia, te conozco de años, ¿Cómo crees que no podría notarlo?-

-Por primera vez el dobe tiene razón…-

-Concuerdo con él, aunque sea problemático-

-Y yo… a Neji le gusta Tenten- Dijo Sai desde su cama sin quitarle la vista al libro.

El castaño no pudo evitar ponerse algo rojo, solo volteo el rostro y se cruzo de brazos, sus amigos tenían razón pero él no lo iba a aceptar tan fácilmente, el era demasiado necio, casi al igual que Sasuke, ambos negaban sus sentimientos, pero la gran diferencia era que Sasuke se dejaba llevar más, el si se le acercaba a Sakura, pero él no, era más serio, es también podía llegar a causar diversos problemas entre él y la chica de los chonguitos.

-Bueno, volviendo a mi idea…- Continúo el Kitsune.

-No, Naruto, no deberíamos, si nos descubren estaremos en grandes problemas- Le interrumpió el peli negro.

-Vamos teme! A poco a ti no te gustaría saber si le gustas a Sakura-chan? O lo que ella piensa de ti? Tal vez en una de esas diga si siente algo por ti o como es que te mira, o a lo mejor dice alguno de sus secretos, así podrías usarlos como escusa para molestarla-

La idea era tentadora, a decir verdad, ya estaba convenciendo al Uchiha, saber que era lo que Sakura sentía por él, aunque a cada rato le decía que no lo soportaba… tal vez existiera la posibilidad de que ella estuviera enamorada de él… un momento ¿Por qué le preocupaba saberlo?, no lo entendía… por eso aceptaría, ya había hecho muchas cosas temerarias con Naruto antes, y siempre se salvaban de los problemas, así que ¿Por qué no?

-Está bien…acepto- Dijo con su tan conocido semblante orgulloso.

-Si! Sabía que no eras tan amargado teme!-

-Oye! Sasuke, estás seguro?- Le pregunto, la verdad se le hacía demasiado hacer aquello.

-Claro que si… no es tan mala idea, a lo mejor hasta es divertido ¿Qué dicen?-

Shikamaru, Neji y Sai se miraron con inseguridad, la verdad ya sería imposible detenerlos, una vez que aquellos dos se proponían algo, era sumamente imposible hacerlos cambiar de parecer, nada ni nadie podía detenerlos, ambos era muy decididos y tercos, no por nada eran los mejores amigos, aunque no lo aceptaran.

-Quieran o no, lo aremos!- Chillo el rubio.

-Si ya saben como somos-

Suspiraron, después de todo ya nada podrían hacer.

Esa noche empezaba el plan, cuando todos estuvieran dormidos, Naruto y Sasuke saldrían para poner las cámaras, como ambos eran de familias ricas, podían conseguir lo que quisieran cuando quisieran, por lo tanto fue muy fácil mandar pedir las cámaras, bueno, solo pidieron dos, una la pondrían en la ventana, ya que de ahí se vería toda la habitación, y la otra se las arreglarían para ponerla el puerta, otro Angulo muy bueno.

Y ahí van, ambos vestidos de negro con unas gorras, como si de espías se tratase, tenían unos radios que los comunicaban con los chicos, quienes esperaban en la habitación. Pasaron por el campus, las dos personas que hacían el recorrido nocturno eran Kakashi-sensei y Gai-sensei, lo que era una enorme ventaja, ya que mientras Kakashi-sensei leí su libro para pervertidos, Gai-sensei se la pasaba intentando llamar su atención para competir de alguna u otra forma. Pudieron pasar por el campus sin problema alguno, ahora estaban en el edificio de las chicas, custodiado por Shizune-sensei, pero aquello no era problema ya que ella tenía un rutina de guardia, por lo que tendrían aproximadamente unos 30 minutos para subir hasta el piso donde estaban las chicas, poner la cámara y salir sin ser vistos, ya que Shizune-sensei salía a dar una vuelta al edificio, entraba y daba una vuelta por el primer piso, volvía a salir, después daba una vuelta al segundo piso y así.

Se escabulleron hacia donde estaba la ventana de las chicas, algunos pisos arriba, con algunos cuantos trucos pudieron subir, abrieron la ventana, las chicas siempre la dejaban abierta en la noche, como estaban a una distancia considerable no creían que alguien se atreviera a subir, pero los chicos sí que eran valientes.

Colocaron la cámara en la ventana, como era una mini cámara espía era imposible que Hana la notara, no por nada eran niños ricos. Terminaron y bajaron, hicieron ruido al bajar, Shizune ya estaba afuera de nuevo y escucho aquellos ruidos.

-Quién es? Hay alguien?- Pregunto la peli negra acercándose a los arbustos en donde se habían escondido Sasuke y Naruto.

Naruto comenzó a maullar, como si de un gato se tratase, pero fue detenido por un pellizco del Uchiha, quien creyó estúpido aquello.

-Solo era un gato?- Dijo Shizune mientras se daba vuelta y entraba de nuevo al edificio.

-Vez teme, funciono…- Susurro el rubio.

-Cállate y larguémonos de aquí- Le imito Sasuke mientras salían de los arbustos para volver a su edificio.

Cámara uno lista, aquella ya estaba con un micrófono que tal vez hasta podría captar el sonido de una aguja al caer, por lo que no había ningún problema, ahora solo deberían poner la otra cámara en la puerta, tendrían que pensar en un gran súper plan para eso.

-Enserio Sasuke-san?- Pregunto incrédula la chica de coletas rubias.

-Si… pero por favor, hazme ese favor, la verdad, odio los detalles que tienen flores, al parecer a esas chicas de Hana podrían gustarles, no es que quiera ser bueno con ellas, la verdad casi ni les hablo, jamás platicaba con ellas agusto mientras estuvimos en la misma habitación, solo quiero que les des esto, por favor ¿Lo arias por mi? Y te prometo que tendré una cita contigo en las vacaciones, faltan solo dos meses, creo que tanto tú como yo podremos soportarlo- Dijo con galantería.

-Si! Lo haré!- Tomo un arreglo de flores artificiales que Sasuke sostenía y salió corriendo sin darse cuenta de que el Uchiha tenía una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Sakura se estiro con pereza, al mismo tiempo se escucharon unos golpes a la puerta, de inmediato fue a abrirla ante la mirada atenta de las chicas.

-Hikaru-chan! Que sucede?-

-B-bueno, quería regalarles esto- Mostro el arreglo con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Oh, que lindo!-

-Este se pone en la puerta… bueno, me voy, toma- Se lo dio de inmediato a Sakura, esta no sabía que pasaba, pero la verdad no le importo, una chica regalándoles algo no era extraño, tenían fans mujeres también, chicas que las conocían y respetaban, pero aun así se le hizo un poco extraño la manera de actuar de aquella chica rubia.

Puso el arreglo en la puerta.

-Que es Sakura?- pregunto Ino.

-Es un arreglo de flores artificiales, nos lo regalo Hikaru-chan-

-Ya veo!-

Listo… todo estaba listo, las dos cámaras, todo… en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa orgullosa, se sentía grande, mas grade de lo común, al fin podría saber si le gustaba a Sakura o no, al fin sabría porque era que aquello le interesaba, no lograba entenderlo por sí solo.

Entro a la habitación, todos lo miraron, el les brindo una sonrisa triunfante, Naruto brincó de alegría, Shikamaru hizo una mueca al pensar en lo problemático que era aquello, Neji apretó un poco la mandíbula y cerró los ojos y Sai forzó una sonrisa.

-Ahora sí!- Se sentó en uno de los sillones que tenían ahí, había 5, el de él era negro, frente a ellos un televisor de plasma, claro eran hombres, entre mejor entretenidos mejor. Los demás lo imitaron, la mayoría con inseguridad y fastidio.

Sasuke prendió el televisor, miro el reloj que yacía sobre el aparato en la pared, eran las 6 pm, las clases habían terminado ya desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que ellos se cuparon con otras cosas por culoa de los profesores, las chicas debían de estar ya en su habitación, claro como ellos, por alguna razón se emociono… entonces aquellas voces conocidas sonaron en off, volvió al mirada al aparato y ahí estaban, las 5 chicas, cada quien sentada en su cama, ya con ropa normal. Al verlas no pudo evitar sonreír triunfante, se sentía genial ese día. (Voces de las chicas en off)

-Shouta-kun sí que es lindo! Solo que se fija mas en Sakura- Dijo Ino mientras le sonreía traviesamente a la chica peli rosa.

-Enserio? Genial! En verdad que es lindo!- Se emociono Sakura.

El chico de cabellos azabaches no pudo evitar irritarse un poco por aquel comentario de su molestia.

-Nada que ver con Sasuke-kun… no es v-verdad?- Opino Hinata.

-Mi linda Hina-chan! Te adoro! Lo sé! Sasuke-teme es un demonio, hasta tu le tienes miedo! No te preocupes yo te protegeré del demonio! Yo estoy aquí para ti siempre!- Chillo el rubio emocionado.

-Por favor, ni siquiera tú puedes protegerte de Sasuke, y quieres proteger a Hinata-sama, para eso me tiene ella a mí-

-Pero yo soy su novio! Los primos no entran en el tema! Y menos alguien como tú, Neji!-

-Como que alguien como yo?-

-Lo que escuchaste, alguien como tú!-

- Ya quieren callarse de una maldita vez! Compórtense!- Grito un furioso Sasuke.

Ambos se miraron con desprecio y después voltearon la cabeza ignorándose. El Uchiha suspiro con fastidio, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era escuchar lo que las chicas platicaban, así sabría mas de Sakura y lo que ella sentía por él, no podía dejar de repetirse eso, lo pensaba una y otra vez, aquello estaba comenzando a desespérale, quería terminar todo eso de una buena vez… pero aquí venia la mayor pregunta ¿Qué aria cuando supiera? Y de ahí salían otras dos ¿Si decía que lo odiaba? O ¿Si decía que le gustaba?, ya no podía mas con aquello, lo volvía loco, solo que hacia lo posible para no tener que expresarse como siempre lo hacía, destrozando todo lo que se pusiera en su camino, con un humor horrible y etc., supongo que ya se lo imaginan ¬¬

-Entonces Sakura, con todo lo que acabamos de decir sobre Uchiha Sasuke…- Prosiguió Temari.

El aludido chisto al no poder haber escuchado todo aquello por culpa de Tori y Kitsune.

-Estoy segura que nos vas a decir que lo odias-

El Uchiha se agarro de su asiento, al fin escucharía si Sakura lo odiaba o no.

-Bueno…la verdad…no lo odio…-

Sasuke sonrió aliviado para sus adentros.

-Solo que es muy molesto! Es egoísta, orgulloso, presumido, prepotente, un idiota, molesto, egocéntrico niño de familia rica que quiere que se le cumplan todos sus caprichos!-

-Sakurita, tú también eres de familia rica- Dijo Tenten.

-Aun así, no lo soporto!-

-Tal vez es así contigo por que le gustas-

-Estás loca Ino? Como es que yo voy a gustarle a alguien como ese idiota?-

-Es obvio! Eres la única en toda esta institución, y quizás, en todo el mundo, a quien Sasuke trata de esa forma! Te ha besado!-

-Ese no fue ningún beso! Ni siquiera me rozo! Solo intento asustarme-

-Aja, por favor frentesota, tanto tu como yo sabemos que si te toco, no solo fue un roce como todos pensaron-

Se ruborizo-…e-e-es mentira! Una mentira! No me toco!- Grito nerviosa.

-Como tu digas Sakurita… pero no puedes negarnos que te gusta!-

-Estás loca? Como me puede gustar alguien como él?-

-Te gustaba en la secundaria, n veo razón para que te deje de gustar!-

-Pues yo si la veo!-

Bueno, ya tenía en claro algo, Sakura no lo odiaba, pero tampoco le gustaba, algo era algo… pero aun así el que no le gustara lo dejo con una mal sabor de boca, uno horrible, que no pudo soportar.

-Tu tampoco me gustas molestia!-

Todos los presentes lo miraron con cierto desconcierto ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Sakura no lo estaba escuchando como para que gritara aquello.

-Ja, ja, ja, teme! Te estás volviendo loco! Le hablaste a la televisión! Sakura-chan no te está escuchando ¿sabes?-

-Eso lo sé! Pero no puedo soportarlo! ¿Quién se cree?- Le contesto un Sasuke exasperado.

-Sera que te enojaste por que dijo que no le gustabas?-

-Eso no es cierto! Mejor para mí no gustarle, así no tendré que soportarla como soporto a las demás chicas tontas!-

-Vamos, vamos teme, no te enojes, si eres bueno tal vez algún día llegues a gustarle a Sakura-chan-

-Mejor cállate Naruto, lo único que haces es empeorar las cosas, como siempre!-

-Quieren callarse? Sasuke, no fuiste tú el que dijo que nos comportáramos?- El Hyuga solo recibió un "hmp" por parte de Uchiha y un puchero por parte de Naruto-… enserio que no logro entenderte…-

-Entonces Tenten, ¿Dime que ahí con Neji-san?-

-…por es…- Se detuvo al escuchar a Ino decir "Tenten" y "Neji".

-No se dé que me estás hablando?-

-Por favor, todas aquí sabemos que te gusta Hyuga Neji-

-E-es v-verdad, Tenten-chan- Afirmó la oji blanca.

-E-eso es mentira!- Grito sonrojándose al borde.

-Vez, te sonrojaste!-

-P-pero no me gusta Neji!-

-Por favor! Tienes la misma cara de tonta que tiene Ino cuando esta con Sai- Hablo Sakura.

-Cara de tonta ? Se ve que no te viste en el espejo cuando estabas loca por Sasuke!-

-Tu tambien tenias la misma cara de tonta! Creeme cerdita!-

-A quien le llamaste cerdita?-

-A quien mas cerdita!-

-Frentona!-

-Cerda!-

-Frentona!-

-Cerda!-

El chico castaño sintio como un tic se apoderaba de su ojo derecho, se estaba desesperando, el lo unico que queria era saber si le gustaba o no a Tenten... bueno, no es que le iportara mucho que digamos... pero tenia algo de curiosidad, aunque no lo pareciera.

-Bueno, bueno, dejen de pelear! ¿Acaso no estabamos con lo de que si a Tenten le gusta el Hyuga ese?- Sigui Temari.

-Es verdad- Dijo la pelirosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si...- Le imito la rubia.

Mas sin embargo, ambas no dejaron de mirarse con aquella cara de "algun dia veras", Temari solo suspiro, jamas ivan a parar, bueno, esperaba equivocarse...pero aunque no lo admitieran se querian mucho, despues de todo hay muchos mejores amigos que se pelean, pero jamas dejan de sentir aquel gran cariño por la otra persona, eso es ser verdaderamente amigos.

-Bueno, entonces contesta chica castaña! Te gusta o no Hyuga Neji!- Le "golpeo" Sakura.

-P-p-p-p-pues... tal vez...un poco...- Dijo susurrando.

-He?-

-D-dije que...t-t-tal vez... u-un poco- Dijo un poco mas fuerte.

Neji aun no habia podido escuchar bien que fue lo que contesto, maldijo los aparatos que no podian captar aquel sonido, queria saber, cada vez estaba mas y mas impaciente por saber que era lo que Tenten sentia por el... tal vez era verdad... le gustaba Tenten... Meneo la cabeza ante aquella idea, sin darse cuenta de que se habia ruborizado un poco, cosa que sus amigos pudieron notar, lamentablemente...

-Ja ja ja ja, pues en que cosas estabas pensando Neji? Te imaginaste besando a Tenten-chan? o tal vez abrazandola? o a lo mejor...- Levanto las cejas el rubio provocando que el de ojos platas se ruborizara mas con tan solo pensar aquello que Naruto insinuo, se cubrio el rostro y fruncio el ceño.

-Callate estupido Naruto!-

-Jajajaja, era verdad, era verdad! te atrape!-

-NO es cierto! jamas pense esoo!-

-Entonces por que te pusiste rojo? Hasta te cubriste la cara!-

-Callate!-

Ambos pararon de pelear al escuchar que sus otros compañeros se habian soltado a carcajadas, algo les habia dicho Uchiha... en ese momento Neji volteo a ver el televisor.

-Bueno ahora de que hablaremos?- Prosiguió Sakura.

En ese momento Neji sintio como si ubiera perdido algo de estremado valor (es que simplemente no puede ir y pregunatrle a Tenten? XD), sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pero como si estubiera tratando de contener toda la rabia que sentia en ese momento, hacia Naruto sobre todo, y tambien a Sasuke, por que de seguro le dijo a los otros que le ocultaran la respuesta de Tenten para tenero con aquel sentimiento... eran malos, eran sus amigos, pero eran malos...

-Maldito Naruto!- Gritó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su aciento.

-Que? A caso no pudiste escuchar la respuesta de Tenten-chan? jajaja sufreeee Hyuga!-

-Mierda!-

-Dejen de pelear los dos!-

-Tu no te metas Uchiha!-

-Quieres pelear Hyuga?- Se puso de pie.

-Muestrame lo que tienes!-

-Jajaja, entonces esta echo, una competencia a ver quien se ve mejor en ropa interior! Vamos a invitar a Sora-chan, Kuromi-chan y a Satsuki-chan como juesas!- Grito emocionada Ino.

Las demas le siguieron la corriente, hacia mucho que no hacian aquellas competencias tontas que algunas chicas hacian de vez en cuando, en realidad casi no tenia chiste, seria mejor con jueces masculinos, pero eso era imposible, bueno, les bastaba con esas tres, que por mas amigas que fueran eran muy sinceras, a veces causaba algunos problemas por lo directas que tambien podian ser, pero ya se habian acostumbrado desde hacía mucho. Ino y Sakura salieron de su habitacion en busca de aquellas tres chicas que necesitaban.

Todos se quedaron estaticos, completamente petrificados mirando el televisor como si los ubiera ipnotizado, sus caras eran incredulas, el silencio reinaba en la habitacion, solo se escuchaba el molesto sondio de "tic-tac" del reloj que estaba sobre el televisor, miles de imagenes se cruzaron por la mente de todos, lo cual los hizo sonreir hasta a el mas serio, como Neji, mas sin embargo sus sonrisas no eran como la de Naruto, quien tenia una sonrisa de bobo, la baba comenzaba a escurrile y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, despues de todo era el que tenia mas pensamientos pervertidos que los demas, el tener un abuelo como Jiraya le habia causado todo aquello.

Sasuke, Neji y Naruto olvidaron todo, los tres regresaron a su aciento sin quitar la vista del televisor, esperando a que algo pasara, mas bien esperando a la llegada de Sakura e Ino con las chicas que ivan a ser las jueces, todos tenian miradas espectantes, parecia que tendrian toda la paciensia que fuera posible... solo para ver aquello.

El celular de Temari comenzo a sonar, de inmediato atendio, era un mensaje...

-Chicas! Dice que Sakura e Ino estan con Shizune-sensei, al parecer las necesita para algo y van a tardar un poco, pero que aran lo posible por terminar y traer a las chicas-

-Ahhh- Dijo Tenten desepcionada- ... el concurso tendra que esperar-

-Noo!- Chillo Naruto.

-Tranquilizate Naruto- Dijo Sasuke mientras le ponia la mano en su hombro como si intentara consolarlo, al rubio, pero por dentro tambien a el...

Pasó el tiempo, ya eran las ocho de la noche, estaba obscuro, los chicos se mantenian espectantes a que en algun momento llegaran las chicas, observando como las demas se entratenian con un juego de mesa... fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrio...

-Chicas, regresamos con las demas!- Grito Ino.

Todos sonrieron, al fin habia llegado el momento...

Lo siento! Tarde demasiado, pero es que me e estado ocupando mucho, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento,

casi dos meses sin subir soy mala snif...

pero al fin esta est capitulo, me las arregle para terminarlo jejeje,

espero les haya gustado,

encerio lo siento, intentare subir lo mas pronto posible n.n

encerioo que las quiero mis lectoras, por ser tan pacientes jeje

besoss a todas!


	6. Atrapados

**Yo? Babeando por ti?**

**6. Atrapados.**

Entraron a la habitación la chica peli rosa y la rubia, acompañadas de tres chicas de su edad, una de ellas tenia el cabello de celeste, ojos azules aqua y tez blanca, la siguiente tenía el cabello negro corto, ojos del mismo color y tez perlada, por ultimo una chica de cabellos rubios platinados recogidos en dos coletas hasta sus hombros, ojos negros y tez blanca.

-Entonces empecemos con el concurso!- Dijo emocionada Ino.

-Sora-chan, Kuromi-chan, Satsuki-chan… ya les explicamos cómo será, esperamos hagan un buen trabajo como juezas- Les dijo Sakura.

-B-bueno, aunque, espero no nos hagan nada cuando una quede en último lugar o no gane el primero…- Hablo la chica de cabellos platinados.

-No te preocupes Satsuki-chan, no aremos eso, al menos ustedes no son las que se tengan que preocupar, solo cuidado con los objetos que se arrojen, jeje-

-Eso no nos da mucha confianza- Se cruzo de brazos la peli azul.

-Tranquila Sora-chan, si pasa algo solo corran- Se rasco la nuca.

-Pero que estamos esperando! Empecemos de una vez chicas!- Grito entusiasmada la peli negra.

-Parece que Kuromi-chan está muy animada el día de hoy- Se dirigió Ino a Hinata.

-S-si…- Respondió tímidamente.

-Genial! Vamos Hinata-chan! Tu puedes novia mía!- Chillaba Naruto obstruyendo la vista de los demás hacia el televisor.

-Eres idiota o que? Nosotros también queremos ver dobe-

-Jaja, y dicen que yo soy el más pervertido del grupo-

Ninguno contesto, unos simplemente desviaron la mirada… de hecho, todos lo hicieron a excepción de Sai que se mantuvo expectante al televisor, todos con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Las chicas sacaron sus mejores juegos de ropa interior… ¿de dónde? Quién sabe, la pregunta es ¿Por qué los tenían? No cabe duda de que hay cada chica preparada para TODO.

Las tres chicas juezas estaban sentadas en las camas, esperando a que las demás terminaran…

-Primera participante! Temari-san! Pasa y muestra tus encantos nena!-

-Kuromi si que está emocionada… le encantan este tipo de cosas-

-Si…- Murmuraron las otras chicas.

Salió la rubia con una bata de baño, posó muy seximente desabrochando lentamente la prenda.

-Miren la cara de Shikamaru! Jajaja, se te cae la baba!-

-O_O … cállate! No es verdad- Desvió la mirada, pero la regreso al televisor, no podía perderse eso…

Finalmente la bata cayó mostrando un sexy juego en un color negro con medias hasta sus muslos agarradas por unas como correas.

-Shikamaru se desangra! Dx – Chillaba Naruto.

-Eso no es cierto!-

-A no? Y que es eso?-

El chico de inmediato se limpio bajo la nariz.

-Jajaja! Caíste! NO había nada!-

- ¬¬# sigue así que puedo matarte-

-Hm, son unos niños…-

-Cállate Neji, veremos que expresión pones tu –

-Hm, mejor cállate tú Uchiha, eres el más urgido de los dos-

-Que dijiste?-

-Nada, nada…-Sonrió maliciosamente de medio lado.

-Juezas! Calificación!-

-…nueve…-

-Definitivamente nueve punto cinco-

-diez!... que pase a siguiente participante! Yamanaka Ino!-

Ino salió igual que Temari, con una bata, después de un breve baile se fue quitando la prenda hasta mostrar su juego color morado, las bragas tenían unos lindos holanes que lucían coquetos.

-Miren la cara de Sai!- Chillo Naruto.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al chico peli negro, quien estaba petrificado, Sasuke chisto los dedos en su cara y el chico no respondió, Naruto paso su mano varias veces y le hablo, pero no respondía de ninguna forma.

-Teme! Creo que lo perdimos!-

-Si…fue un buen compañero-

-Muy bien! La siguiente es Hyuga Hinata!-

De inmediato el Kitsune volteo al televisor con gran emoción en sus ojos.

La oji perla salió con algo de timidez, su mirada gacha y sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Eso Hinatita! Ese muéstrales tu encanto-

Neji lo miraba asesinamente.

Finamente cayó la bata mostrando el juego blanco de Hinata el cual no tenia broches era de los que se amarraban y podían ser quitados con facilidad.

-oh!-Hemorragia nasal-… Hinata! No sabía que tenias ese tipo de ropa!- Gritaba emocionado el rubio.

-Oye tú! Idiota!- Golpeo se cabeza-…que pensamientos cochinos estas teniendo con Hinata-sama! Te conozco!-

-Au! No estoy teniendo ningún pensamiento cochino!-

-A no? Entonces que pasa con la sangre de tu nariz?-

-A-a-a-aaaah!- La limpio con rapidez.

-Eres un…!-

-La siguiente es Tenten!-

De inmediato de detuvo y volteo l televisor, la chica de coletas salió con su cabello suelto, tiro de inmediato la bata mostrando un juego rojo, sobre este un blusón rojo transparente que dejaba ver sus prendas.

-Neji?- Lo movió-…ah! Sasuke! Perdimos a otro!-

-Hmp… y el que reprochaba, enserio son la clásica raza de hombres débiles, que vamos a hacerle, cada vez salen mas de este tipo, pronto mi raza se irá extinguiendo-suspiró-…que mal-

-Nuestra última participante! Haruno Sakura-

Ni tardo ni perezoso volteo, la peli rosa, como todas las demás, salió con la bata, al igual que Tenten de inmediato la lanzo mostrando un juego con corsé, todo fiusha, medias de red y… ¿un látigo?

-Definitivamente ya tenemos la ganadora de este concurso!-

-Wau! No sabía que Sakura-chan tuviera ese tipo de cosas! Cada vez me sorprende más… Jaja es increíble ¿verdad teme?- Al no escuchar respuesta volteo- ¿Teme?-

Sasuke permanecía petrificado al igual que los otros dos, pero con una notoria hemorragia nasal.

-Teme! Se fuerte! No queremos perderte!- Exageró Naruto. De inmediato comenzó a carcajearse, no podía evitar ver en ese estado al "grandioso" Uchiha Sasuke, el que según provenía de la raza más fuerte de los hombres.

-Naruto, no pierdas tiempo, tómale foto, yo ya les tome a Neji y a Sai-

-Es verdad…-Sacó su celular y tomó la foto, tal parecía que Uchiha no despertaría en un buen rato-… con esto dile "adiós" a tu orgullo Sasukito!-

El cabello de azabache reacciono, no podía dejar su orgullo tan fácilmente.

-Dame eso!-

-Waa! Claro que no!-

Y comenzó la persecución por toda la habitación.

-Naruto! Dame eso!-

-no!-

-Que me lo des!-

-No quiero!-

-Eres un idiota, considérate hombre muerto cuando te atrape!-

-Es por eso que no dejare que me atrapes!-

-Que está pasando aquí dentro?- Entro la habitación cierto maestro de mascara.

Todos se quedaron estáticos viéndolo, Sasuke ya había alcanzado a Naruto, estaba sobre el en el piso tratando de quitarle el celular, los demás solo estaban sentados mirando hacia la puerta, ni siquiera se acordaron de que el televisor seguía encendido mostrando todo lo que estaban discutiendo las chicas no ganadoras del dichoso concurso de ropa interior. El sensei miro aquello en la televisión, su mirada se torno seria mientras observaba por unos segundos, volteo a verlos a todos con aquella mirada asesina…estaban en problemas.

-Chicos…- Les llamó entre dientes.

Ninguno de atrevió a contestar, estaban espantados por lo que pensaban podría ocurrir.

-…díganme algo…-

-Q-que?- Preguntaron temerosos al unisonó.

El silencio reino durante unos momentos, cada vez se ponían más nerviosos, no querían ser expulsados o algo, bueno, eso no era posible, sus respectivas familias ricas los respaldarían, pero el sermón por parte de ellos nadie se los quitaría, era una de las peores cosas…esperen, había una más, era más que seguro que la malvada directora decidiera decirle a las chicas sobre aquello, y era una cosa mucho peor, no querían ver que caras ponían, Hinata no actuaria, buena suerte para Naruto, pero Sakura, Ino Tenten y Temari no estarían nada contentas y todas con esa actitud cuando están enojadas mas la tremenda fuerza de Sakura diez veces más grande que las demás juntas era algo horrible de imaginárselo, también estaba el gran control sobre las armas de Tenten, nunca se sabe que armas pueda traer escondidas, mientras tanto Temari e Ino pueden valerse de su coraje sus golpes no duelen como los de Sakura… pero duelen.

-…díganme como es que…ustedes…no me dieron esta idea mucho antes!-Brinco el maestro con brillos en los ojos.

-Hee?-

-Que buena idea, creo que pondré cámaras en los vestidores de las maestras, algunos senseis y yo nos divertiremos mucho!-

Todos suspiraron, agradecían a kami que tuvieran un maestro tan pervertido.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei, de hecho la idea fue mía- Dijo Naruto

-enserio? Ya veo… y ustedes lo apoyaron verdad?-Sonrió tras su máscara.

-Si…- Contesto Sasuke.

-…oh valla… en ese caso…están en grabes, grabes problemas todos ustedes chicos- Volvió a poner aquella maquiavélica mirada que les puso la carne de gallina, rezaban porque nada malo pasara después de eso… pero no tenían muchas esperanzas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Desviaban las miradas para no tener que encarar las furiosas caras de las chicas de Hana, bueno, Hinata solo estaba detrás sonrojada pensando en cuantas cosas vieron de ella los chicos, Naruto permanecía con la cabeza agachada algo asustado por lo que pudiera pasar, Kakashi y Shizune estaban a lado de las chicas mientras la directora miraba desde su escritorio con algo de seriedad.

-Bueno, ahora veamos cómo vamos a castigar a estos chicos pervertidos… primeramente estaba pensando en llamar a sus familias y contarles sobre esto, no podemos expulsarlos así como así, sea lo que haya pasado ellos siguen siendo de los mejores prospectos que tenemos en la institución, sería un desperdicio que otras empresas los tuvieran, por eso solo será llamar a sus familias, que ellas se encarguen de estos chicos…jaja, no puedo evitar imaginarme como será sermoneado el gran Uchiha Sasuke por su hermano mayor, me encantaría estar ahí-

-Hmp…-

Sakura sonrió de medio lado…pero no porque le haya parecido gracioso el imaginarse al chico siendo sermoneado por su sexy hermano mayor, si no que se le había ocurrido algo, ella normalmente actuaba de manera agresiva, explotaba y eso a veces daba miedo, no le importaba, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si usaba una táctica en poco más "tranquila"? Ya no se conformaba solo con golpearlos hasta mandarlos al hospital, estaba pensando en alguna otra manera que los marcara más que los moretones o fracturas.

-"**Eres grandiosa Sakurita! Shandarou! Dales su merecido! Hagámoslos sufrir ja jajaja!"** _Sí, eso mismo aremos…-_

_-_Entonces…Shizune, contáctame con los familiares de cada uno de ellos-

_-_Si, como usted diga-Sacó su celular.

_-_Espere directora…-

Todos voltearon a ver a Sakura con expectación.

-Que pasa?-

-Es mejor que no llame a sus padres, no sea tan cruel con ellos…-

-Sakura-chan! Si nos quieres lo sabíamos!-

-Y eso por que? Las espiaron, son chicas, a veces tienden a mostrar algunos de sus encantos entre ustedes mismas de juego o para opiniones u otra razón, ellos pudieron a verlas visto, eso sí que sería imperdonable-

No le contaron a nadie sobre el concurso de ropa interior.

-S-si…pero… enserio no quiero que los castigue tan severamente…-

El Uchiha sonrió en su interior, por fin la peli rosa era buena, ya no la trataría tan mal… no tanto.

-Entonces? No podemos dejarlo así como así…-

-Tengo un castigo mucho mejor "**Shandarou! Verán de que estamos echas! Sufrirán malditos idiotas degenerados!"-**

-Oh! En ese caso habla…-

-Bueno, estaba pensando en algo que…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Todas las chicas murmuraban encantadas al ver pasar a aquel chico tan…tan…lindo…sexy… sabían perfectamente quien era, ¿Quién en todo el mundo no lo conocería? Era el mejor modelo, actor, cantautor y multi-instrumentalista del mundo, también era el encargado de su empresa familiar…si ya adivinaron quien es emociónense…

Mientras caminaba hacia el enorme edificio de la institución en donde se encontraba la oficina de la directora repartía algunas sonrisas encantadoras y enviaba algunos cuantos besos que hacia suspirar a unas y desmayar a otras. Algunas se acercaron para pedirle su autógrafo, peor él les decía que tenía algo de prisa por llegar con la directora ya que hablarían de asuntos muy importantes, tal vez después se los daría, ninguna ponía peros, con aquella sonrisa como diciendo "es importante, comprendan hermosas chicas" con eso tenían todas para darle paso a que llegara a su reunión.

La voz de la directora Tsunade sonó por toda la institución a través de los megáfonos, señalaba que todas las chicas y chicos se reunieran en el patio central por que había un evento muy importante al que debían de asistir, todo el mundo se movilizo, el chico tenia curiosidad así que también se dirigió a donde todos, después de todo conocía las instalaciones a la perfección, no hacía mucho tiempo que había salido graduado de ahí.

Todos los estudiantes estaban esperando expectantes, habían puesto un foro ¿Cuándo? Nadie lo sabe, mientras esperaran a que algo pasara platicaban y la mayoría se preguntaba de que se trataba todo eso, pero nadie sabía nada.

La directora salió, se posiciono con un micrófono en el escenario, tras de ella Shizune-sensei y Kakashi-sensei, la primera sonreía torpemente y el profesor de cabellos plata simplemente sonreía grandemente.

-Muy bien chicos, solo déjenme darles un aviso antes de presentarles el siguiente espectáculo…-Carraspeo al garganta-…verán, ustedes están en plena primavera de su juventud…-

-Viva la primavera de la juventud!- Grito alguien en el público.

-Ese es mi alumno preferido!-Grito otra persona en el público.

- …bueno, bueno, como decía, están jóvenes muchachos y muchachas y obviamente en esta etapa sus hormonas están algo amm… como decirlo… alocadas, por lo tanto pueden pasar cualquier tipo de cosas, o mejor dicho, tenerías y esto va mas para los hombres que los conozco a la perfección! Yo también fui joven y victima de todas sus idioteces, por lo que no tolerare que intenten algo con las chicas! Me oyeron? No permitiré que las toquen o vean algo que no deben de ver, no importa cuán prospectos sean! No les tendré piedad!-

Por alguna extraña razón aquello se había transformado en algo así como un discurso de un comandante general del ejército.

Los chicos estaban temerosos, siempre le habían tenido miedo a su directora.

-Hmp, no ha cambiado en nada, Tsunade-sama…- Murmuro aquel hombre.

-…-carraspeo de nuevo la garganta calmándose un poco-…bueno, dicho esto quiero pasar a nuestras invitadas del día de hoy… ellas son las famosísimas chicas de Hana-

Salieron una tras la otra, todas con sonrisas maliciosas, a excepción de Hinata quien, como siempre en una presentación, estaba sonrojada.

A su salida recibieron piropos, chiflidos, gritos de emoción por parte de los chicos y algunos ánimos de las chicas, quienes se habían encariñado con ellas…casi todas.

-…Bueno, ven a tomar el micrófono Sakura…-

La peli rosa asintió y tomo el aparato, miró con decisión a toda la multitud y sonrió mucho más maliciosamente.

-"**Shandarou! Somos geniales! Somos geniales! Tomen eso chicos! Waa ya quiero que salgan! Quiero ver a Sasukito en…"** _Cállate! Tú y tu Sasuke ¬¬ me tienes harta…_ " **Soy tu Sakura, no te hagas… bueno, dejemos eso para mas al rato, habla nena!"** _Claro que si…_ Hola a todos! Hoy hemos reunido a todos para presentarles un gran espectáculo, o bueno, estoy segura de que es un gran espectáculo, pero también quiero que los chicos lo tomen como una advertencia para eventos futuros, así lo pensaran dos veces antes de poner cámaras en los cuartos de las chicas o en alguna otra parte en donde ellas puedan aparecer en paños menores o x cosa..-

Todos comenzaron a hablan entre sí.

-…aun no he terminado de hablar! Bueno, como sea, espero que les divierta esto chicos y piensen claramente antes de hacer algo malo contra las chicas por que pueden terminar de esa misma forma… y para ustedes chicas, deléitense con el panorama, solo no se suban al escenario…- Sonrió grandemente-…ahora les mostraremos a los chicos de Kemono!-

Todas las muchachas gritaron emocionadas, casi ninguno de los chicos los animo, después de todo Uchiha y Hyuga no eran mucho de su agrado.

-Donde están chicos? Salgan ya…**"Salgan malditos degenerados idiotas y muestren su sensualidad!" **_Eres una loca ¬¬_

"**Lo sé! Shandarou!" **_Que miedo contigo…-_

El maestro de la máscara bajo el escenario y entro al edificio…después de unos cuantos minutos salió, subió de nuevo al lugar y tras el entraron los chicos de Kemono ante la impresión de todos…

El silencio reino por unos segundos, todos estaban con caras incrédulas… después, los hombres se echaron a carcajadas, no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, tal vez a más de uno su gran sueño se les cumplió, que felicidad, pero también las chicas estaban felices, su sueño se les cumplió, pero ellas no estaban riendo, estaban gritando como locas, unas sacaron cámaras fotográficas y de video de quien sabe dónde, otras con sus celulares grabaron aquel recuerdo, pronto algunas comenzaron a caer desmayadas o a desangrarse, era todo un show con ellas.

-P-pero que demonios…-Estaba impresionado, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, ese era un castigo que jamás había visto hacer en aquella institución, los métodos habían cambiado un poco, o tal vez aquellas chicas hayan tenido algo que ver, la peli rosa misma había dicho la razón de tal castigo…no tenia palabras, estaba entre impresionado y… le divertía, de alguna forma no pudo evitar echarse a carcajadas, claro que no paso desapercibido por las chicas más cercanas a él, que aun seguían en pie pero que de inmediato cayeron al verlo reírse de esa manera.

Y bien, después de toda esta descripción de emociones, sensaciones y toda la cosa ustedes lectoras o ya descubrieron de que se trata o están expectantes por saberlo… si es así que bien, esa era mi idea xD.

Los de Kemono estaban sonrojados por completo, escondían su sonrojo con la cara agachada, que gran imagen, las Hana estaban más que encantadas, los chicos más serios estaban como tomates, a ver si eso les hacía pensar mejor las cosas antes de hacer lo que hicieron.

Pobres de Uchiha y Hyuga, su orgullo había sido empujado, tirado, golpeado, pisoteado, apuñalado, machacado, ensuciado, quemado y escupido, temían no volver a ser los mismos de antes, pero que constara que aquella idea no había sido suya, eso los aliviaba un poco, tenían a quien culpar de lo que les estaba ocurriendo… todos los de Kemono frente a toda la institución en ropa interior, no dejaron que escogieran una, con la que traían desde la mañana que se bañaron y todo, con esa misma ropa, ese era el problema, Naruto no traía un bóxer, traía una trusa de sapos de colores, mientras tanto Sai estaba un poco menos ridículo con una trusa negra, Shikamaru iba con bóxer blanco con un dibujo de un ciervo en un lado… Hyuga Neji llevaba una trusa con un pajarito (O_O ajam, no piensen mal que yo si lo hice e_e) bordado por un lado (a verdad), y por ultimo Uchiha Sasuke traía un bóxer con texto por todos lados, hasta parecía que lo mando a hacer especialmente para él pues las frases que se alcanzaban a leer eran: "Sexy boy" "Mr. Perfect" (si alguien reconoció esta frase "like") "I love" "Love me" "kiss me" "kiss you" y "best" .

Los muchachos comenzaron a chiflarles pisoteándoles más su orgullo, les tiraban algunos piropos ante las miradas asesinas de las mujeres. Al fin se estaban vengando del señor Uchiha y el señor Hyuga, quienes muchas veces habían pasado por encima de ellos como si fueran algo insignificante.

-…esto puede pasarle a cualquiera de ustedes si intentan pasarse de la raya con cualquiera de nosotras! Así que cuidado… y bueno, para ustedes amigas, ellos estarán aquí una hora más, así que pueden tomar más fotos y videos de cerca cuando se dispersen los demás, solo no toquen queremos mantenerlos vivos y vírgenes, si no tendremos problemas con sus familias-

Todas las jóvenes gritaron emocionadas.

Sin nada más que decir se retiraron las chicas de Hana y los maestros, algunos estudiantes, tanto hombres como mujeres, se quedaron para seguir tomando fotos y video, era un gran regalo para todos y no desperdiciaran ni un solo momento, menos el club de fans de cada uno.

El club de fans de Sasuke, que era el que tenía muchas más integrantes, era el más complacido, muchas, supongo yo, necesitaron de dos o más transfusiones de sangre.

Las chicas entraron de nuevo a la oficina de la directora, al igual que los dos profesores.

Tsunade se sentó en su escritorio y se cruzo de brazos y piernas.

-Bien, problema resuelto, muy buena idea Sakura, eso chicos tenían que pagar de alguna u otra forma, pisotear su orgullo es frio y cruel… eso me gusta-

-Gracias, sí, eso mismo fue lo que yo pensé, por eso quise proponerlo-

-Ahora todos lo pensaran dos veces antes de intentar hacer algo que no deben-

-Si…-

Alguien toco la puerta desde afuera.

-Pasa-Indico la directora.

-Si…- Asintieron.

La puerta se abrió mostrando, ante las miradas impresionadas de las chicas, a un chico tan genial, el ya antes mencionado, que las dejo sin habla.

-Oh, valla, cuánto tiempo sin vernos…- Se puso de pie.

-Sí, cuánto tiempo Tsunade-sama…-Sonrió.

-Dime, ¿aceptaste mi propuesta?-

-Vine a hablar de eso, por supuesto que la acepte…-

Nadie sabía de que propuesta estaban hablando o que, pero los maestros ya se estaban dado una idea de lo que trataba todo eso.

La directora se acerco al hombre sonriéndole, le extendió la mano, misma que el otro tomó en señal de haber terminado un trato o algo por el estilo.

-Bienvenido a la institución…desde ahora serás un profesor y te dedicaras a enseñar a los nuevos prospectos, espero hagas un buen trabajo, mas bien, se que aras un buen trabajo…bienvenido de nuevo…Itachi-sensei…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Actualizando!

Demasiado tiempo perdida, lo siento mucho, he tenido algunas cosas que me impidieron seguir, pero ya estoy de nuevo, espero no estén enojadas conmigo jeje

Por otro lado, quería desearle un feliz cumpleaños a una de mis amigas que es fan de mis fics, ama el Sasusaku y ella fue la que me motivo, me inspiro a escribir "Algún día" que hasta ahora es uno de mis trabajos más largos y bueno, que aun no termino. Espero le haya gustado este nuevo capítulo a ella y a todas ustedes mis queridas lectoras ^^

Besos a todas.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHELE! :D


End file.
